The Light Chronicles: Gregor and The Slasher Horizon
by Glacierstrike
Summary: "Because even after 3 years, she is still everything I've ever wanted" Gregor always missed the Underland. Everyone knew that but he was finally starting to move on. After 3 years though, tragedy strikes and Gregor must return with his two sisters. However the Underland is in a predicament too. A storm is coming and Gregor is caught right in the middle. Gluxa. HowardXOC. Fluff.
1. A Change In The Tide

So after something

like 4 years I've finally returned to this story. God knows where I got the inspiration from. But the Underland Chronicles have always held a special place in my heart so maybe its not so surprising.

I'm gonna finish it this time guys.

-Glacierstrike

Disclaimer: I had a dream where I didn't need one of these.

Song of the Day: Apologize by One Republic

PS: This Chapter is my first. To be honest it barely has much to do with the Underland, but more so what happens that makes him go back to the Underland. Its pretty...I guess you could call it boring? Maybe Angsty. Even unrealistic if you want. But take my word and read past the 1st chapter. It gets better.

* * *

**PART 1: Internal War  
**

* * *

**Ch 1: A Change in the Tide**

* * *

Gregor's family was dysfunctional. That much was obvious.

His father was finally recovering after over 3 years. He had finally gotten his job back as a High School history teacher in school. However not all was going so well. His grandmother had died a few weeks after they had returned from the Underland. It was as if she had been waiting for her entire family to be together before she finally moved on. His mother was over stressed trying to pay medical bills and support her children. At the very least, Mark was finally back on his feet helping the household again.

Then there was Lizzy and Boots. Of course Lizzie was excelling in all of her classes. She was the code breaker after all. However that didn't deter from the depression that followed her separation from Ripred, Hazard, and all the other friends she had made in the Underland. And of course Boots was doing dandy, except for the fact that she preferred roaches to her human friends. And Gregor? Well Gregor was just...

Depressed

Heartbroken

Regretful

All in all they were getting by. And oddly enough they were satisfied with it.

Life was going smoothly, and Gregor could feel his family getting back on the fast track of Overland life.

But since when do things work out normally for Gregors family?

No one expected a mass terrorist attack to hit Washington D.C.

Suddenly his mother was pretty damn glad they hadn't moved to Virginia. They saw from their 20' screen as missiles impacted the very White House itself.

Maybe Sandwhich had some kinda point when he said the Overland was doomed...

"Nah..." thought Gregor.

However, numerous officials died that day and the President was said to have fled into an unknown location. Eventually the terrorist forces were driven back.

However that would've been too simple.

The Terrorists Organization proceeded to launch military invasions over 5 major cities in the USA at the same time. Where the resources for such an operation were acquired? No one knew.

Los Angeles

Las Vegas

Miami

Chicago

And New York City.

It was on a regular school day when it happened. December 20th. 5 days before Christmas.

Gregor was just in his Math class, basically half asleep as his teacher tried to explain the complexities of Radical Algebra to the class. He was in 10th Grade and it had been a little more than 3 years since he had left the Underland. Yet as he dozed off in class all he could think about was the Underland.

Then an explosion. Gregor looked out to the window on his left to the park where kids went to "relax" after school.

It was in flames. Then a scream. Of course every student thought it a good idea to dismiss themselves.

Gregor naturally went with them until he heard the sound of gunfire. Then he knew that this wasn't just a gas tank exploding by accident. It was an attack. As he left the school building he started hearing screams. That was the last straw before his rager senses kicked in.

And suddenly he could hear and see everything. He could see the heavily armed men with armor advancing on the school. He then knew he needed to get home then and there.

But where was his dad?

The only place he could think of going was the teacher's cafeteria. He ran up three flights of stairs and thoughts of his Dad, as well as his few friends rushed through his head.

Gregor ran to the door of the teachers cafeteria and looked in. Or atleast what was left of the cafeteria. Since the room was situated on a corner about half of the building was gone, probably taken by a missile.

"Dad!" Gregor ran over to a slumped figure in corner of the room. Imaged of blood and death flooded Gregors damaged mind. _"Ares? Ares? Don't go, Ares, okay?"_

Or what was left of him. His entire left arm was missing and he was out cold. Gregor didn't think there was a good chance of bringing him back to consciousness at the moment.

"Why a school?" Gregor thought. He was infuriated. Like he didn't have enough violence in his life without commando's attacking his high school.

Gregor got his dad on his back, who was luckily fairly light for Gregor who had taken extensive martial arts lessons in the past 3 years. Otherwise his pent up rager instincts probably would've had him murder someone.

He ran down the stairs and tried to run out of a back exit. he couldn't help but wonder where his friends Anya and Callaway were. He kept running.

Well, anywhere but straight ahead where he saw soldiers being cut off by the NYPD. Great.

He went back into the school and decided that maybe the front exit would be better. It offered him an even quicker route to the subway.

And of course there was Anya on the ground with a gun in her face.

His rager senses kicked in automatically. He grabbed a pen from his pocket and threw it into the barrel of the gun right before it fired. Of course the soldier flew back in shock as the gun exploded in his face.

That wasn't rager technique. That was all the martial arts training he'd been taking for the past 3 years. Gregor couldn't help feeling pride knowing it was his own skill, and not some murderous instinct that he was saving his friends with.

"Anya are you okay?" Gregor got down and tried to pick her up. With his dad already on his back it was impossible. Anya had to walk or she was staying there.

Anya Wolff was a weird girl. She had dark, dark auburn hair with a purple streak going through it. The purple was only accented by her green eyes and her tanned skin. She was pretty and everyone knew it. She was tough, a tomboy who could outplay most guys and money on top of it all. No one understood why she decided to hang out with "the weirdo with the angry face".

"I can get up. Don't worry about me I can handle myself" snapped Anya.

She wasn't always very friendly.

"I didn't have to help you ya know. Can we just get to the train? We both need to get home." Gregor sighed.

"We have to help Callaway! Whats wrong with you you're just gonna leave him?"

"In case you didn't notice i have an armless Dad on my back. And anyways, he didn't seem to have a problem leaving you. He's already on his way home." He wasn't lying. Callaway was one of the first to run out of the classroom when the bomb struck and run home. Gregor couldn't help thinking it wouldn't have been a bad idea to wait for him since they lived in the same building but okay.

"Wow that asshole. Fine lets go." Anya huffed and got up. "I have some antiseptic in my backpack. I can help your dad when we get on the train."

They kept on cautiously speed walking to the train and jumped the turnstile. He didn't think the dead MTA employee in the booth would mind this time.

"Gregor this is weird." Anya looked around suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well okay, our school and the surrounding area was just bombed. You had enough accuracy and strength to throw a pen into a gun barrel while holding your armless dad, and now were calmly waiting for a train? Where are all the people running for their lives? The soldiers trying to kill us?"

"Well when you put it like that...It all makes perfect sense!" joked Gregor.

Anya just glared at him as they went up the stairs to the train station. "Hmm...have you thought that maybe no trains are going due to extremely scared drivers running for their lives?" asked Anya.

Suddenly a completely empty train burst into the station. This time Anya face-palmed.

"Well it seems that put a stop in your theory Anya." said Gregor.

They went onto the train and sat down. Anya immediately opened a med-kit she had and tried to disinfect the hole where his fathers arm had once been.

"Why do you have a med kit Anya?"

"I get roughed up in sports a lot. I always have a small one on me." Gregor couldnt help thinking of Howard. He was the only other person who was so resourceful.

"We need to go see if our families are alright." said Gregor suddenly.

"Yeah, But they're probably okay. Why would they kill innocent civilians?" Asked Anya.

Gregor just pointed at his Dad.

"Oh yeah...Shit."

When their stop came they got off and ran toward their perspective apartment buildings.

"Hey, when you get to your apartment, call me and tell me if everything's alright." said Gregor.

"Ok, you too." said Anya as they each walked back to their houses.

As Gregor walked into his building and carried his father upstairs, he could see the path of destruction that lined the roads. In such a short time everything had changed dramatically. There were dead bodies lining the streets and the sky looked blood red in the sunset.

The glass doors were shattered open and the clerk in front of them reception was dead. He left his dad behind the receptionist desk.

"Goddammit..." He ran up the stairs 3 steps at a time and when he finally got to his door he was panting. The door was hanging on one end. He walked in apprehensively.

But there was no one in the entire apartment... He searched the entire apartment but there was no one. Not even a sign of a struggle.

He almost gave up when he heard a cry.

A cry from a women.

His Mother.

It was coming from below, most likely the laundry room five floors below. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could.

He went faster when he heard a gunshot.

Then he went even faster when he heard two.

Before going into the laundry room he ran to the door and picked up a giant shard of broken glass from the door.

He finally reached the Laundry room only to see two masked men standing over his mother and two sisters. His mother had two bullet holes in her chest and his sisters were crying.

This time he let the rager take over. He didn't care to control it anyways.

He dodged the two pistol shots that followed his entrance and jumped onto one of the men, pushing the shard of glass through his throat. The second soldier scrambled to reload his own gun, however by the time he had succeed Gregor had already pointed the dead soldiers gun at him.

A silent understanding went through their eyes. The understanding of war, rage, and pain that Gregor was all too familiar with. Gregor shot the man in the head.

"Mom..." he said as he walked up to her heavily bleeding body.

"Gregor...you need to leave."

"I cant just leave you here" he started to tremble.

"Take your sisters...and go somewhere safe..."

"Where?" He wasnt crying however.

"Go to... the Underland..."

"What? You cant be serious Mom"

"I am...I never thought I would be asking of this but please. Please keep your sisters safe."

And with that his mothers last breath left her.

TO BE CONTINUED -

* * *

Well there you go that's my first chapter. I know it has nothing to do with the actual Underland but bear with me. It gets better.

So yeah, Reviews please. Tell me if you think it has potential.

-Glacierstrike


	2. New Begginings

Hows it going my peoples? So I'm back. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is the chapter where Gregor will finally go back to the Underland! Yay!

Disclaimer: Do you think anyone actually reads these besides you?

Song of the Day: Wolf Drawn - Emancipator

* * *

**Ch 2: New Beginnings**

* * *

Gregor just sat there with his sisters...devastated over everything lost in such a short time.

Until his phone rang. It was Anya.

"Hey Gregor..." her voice was trembling.

"Anya...Whats wrong..."

"I...I don't wanna talk about it...Can I...stay with you for a while?"

"Anya...what happened?"

"I'll tell you later...so can we?"

"I'm leaving Anya. There's nothing left for me here. I'm taking my sisters too."

"Where are you going?" Anya sounded even more panicked than before like the thought of losing something else terrified her.

"...Its a place that I like a hell of a lot more than here."

"Can I come?"

"Wait what?"

"Everyone's gone Gregor...you're all I have left. Can I come with you?"

"...Sure...I guess but... Just come to the Laundry room in my apartment."

" The Laundry Room?"

"Yeah, just don't ask." With that he hung up the call.

He went over to Lizzie and cradled the two crying girls in his arms. Boots was asleep. Thank the lord.

"Lizzie...are you alright?"

"Gregor. I don't understand. Why doesn't life want us to be happy?"

"Sometimes the world is a crueler place than we realize. Maybe Ripred will be more consolation than I. I'm sorry Lizzie."

Lizzie just cradled her head in her lap and waited.

* * *

Gregor had gotten up and brought his fathers limp body over to the laundry room. At Lizzie's shocked and trembling demeanor he reassured her that he was just unconscious. But seeing your father without an arm could only be fixed by so much consolation.

She had already suffered so much.

Gregor wanted to go up to Ms. Cormaci. There were few people who could act as a guardian angel to his sisters now other than Ms. Cormaci. But he wasnt about to leave Lizzie alone with an unconscious father, Boots, and 3 corpses. Why was Anya taking so long?

When Anya walked in with Callaway limping against her, Gregor couldn't help but feel a twinge of anger. He had been waiting so long so she could go get him.

"Anya wait here. I need to go find someone"

"Gregor..." The reaction was to the 3 corpses on the floor, one of them being his mothers.

"I don't want any pity...Just wait here with my sisters." He ran back up through the shambles of the building to Ms. Cormaci's apartment.

The door was busted open of course.

"Ms. Cormaci! Are you still here?" He looked through the house. The entire place had been torn to shreds but he saw no blood.

"Ms. Cormaci?! Are you okay?!" Gregor wanted to weep but no tears would come out.

"Gregor over here." Panted a voice from the closet.

"Ms. Cormaci?! he thurst open the doors of the closet to absolutely nothing.

"Under the floors. Get me out of here please!"

Gregor tried using all his strength to pull the floorboards up but they came up quite easily.

"How did you have this spot?" asked Gregor in shock.

"I used to store my son's old stuff in this compartment. The soldiers who ransacked the building didn't know that something like this could be here."

Gregor could almost cry in relief. Almost.

"Ms. Cormaci you need to come with me to the Underland. New York is no longer safe. Can you wait by my sisters and my friend in the laundry room?"

Ms. Cormaci didnt need to be told twice. She left without a word. He found it odd considering what a chatterbox she usually was.

He proceeded to sprint to his apartment to gather some supplies.

He took his Dad's North Face backpack which he had used for work. Much more durable than anything in the Underland. He took 4 bottles of water, 2 rolls of duct tape, a flashlight, 2 packs of new batteries. He made sure the picture he had with Luxa was still in his pocket as well.

* * *

When he got back to the laundry room he looked at everyone he had brought. Ms. Cormaci, Anya, Lizzie, and Boots. His father and Callaway were unconscious. The two men. Fantastic.

"Are you all ready to go?" No one responded. They were all in shock. Ms. Cormaci was staring at Grace's never moving form.

"Perhaps you could explain to us where first?" said Anya.

"Simple. The Underland."

"The what?"

"I cant explain it. Just drop into this vent." His ghost of a smile was all he could manage at the moment to reassure the girl. "Make sure you hold Callaway with you. It was you who wanted to bring him"

Anya looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Just trust him" said Lizzie. "I've been there before. Its better than here by a long shot."

"Well...okay...Ill trust you. But one of you go first."

"Ill go down first with Boots" said Lizzie.

As they went up to the vent they removed the flimsy cover and they dropped into the vent.

"See? Trust us."

"...Ok fine." Anya went up to the hole and she dropped into the vent. Except she screamed.

"Ms. Cormaci? Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be to go to such a place." She was shaking her head in disbelief at herself. Then she dropped down.

Gregor took one last look at his apartment building, his laundry room.

He didnt have enough strength to bring down his mothers corpse and his father. He bent down to give his mother a kiss on her cold cheek.

"I'm so sorry Mom." The sadness in his voice surprised even himself. He sounded dead inside. He looked at the two soldier corpses and decided it a good idea to take the pistols off of the two soldiers. He quickly pocketed the pistols and two refill magazines. You never know in the Underland after all.

He picked his father up and dropped down into the vent. His mothers face being the last thing he saw.

"Well goodbye, Overland" said Gregor as he closed his eyes.

* * *

When Gregor reached the bottom he looked around to no avail. He took out his flashlight to look for Lizzie, Anya, and Ms. Cormaci.

"Lizzie? Anya?"

"Over here dumb shit" He swerved around to find the voice and looked down only to see Anya clutching her Ankle.

"What happened?"

" What do you think happened! I sprained my Ankle while landing"

"...How? The currents are gentile."

"She tripped on a rock while landing so her leg twisted" said Lizzie.

"...Wow. Can you walk?"

"Dont give her that kind of sass Gregor!" said Ms. Cormaci making herself known.

"Yeah I think so. Where are we anyway" grumbled Anya.

"Welcome to, The Underland!" He said while sweeping his arms in a welcoming motion.

"Um Dude...This is a big rock."

"Uh yeah...Just follow me for a while. All of you."

"Ok..." She said while rolling her eyes.

It was rather easy for Lizzie and Anya to get tired considering they were carrying their own respective unconscious people. Gregor himself was tired carrying his limp father.

Gregor started walking the way he went the first time he ever came here. They were silent as they walked. However with nothing around them but darkness he could sense Anya start to tense up. His echolocation made it easy for him. The others however...

"Relax Anna, were almost there"

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine"

"Okay."

Suddenly as they took a turn a fiery light hit all of their eyes. Gregor kept on walking until he reached an arena. There was only one other person in the arena. He looked up to find a black streaked white bat with a tall, white haired boy riding it. He looked older than ever. Around 19 almost.

"Hey Howard!" Gregor screamed.

Howard looked down incredulously. "GREGOR?"

Nikes reactions was the same. "Gregor!"

Right as they flew straight into a rock wall.

"Ouch..."

And from behind him he heard. "Why the FUCK is that bat so FUCKING big?"

Ms. Cormaci and Lizzie looked at her with shock. And then burst out in snickers.

_'Oh Anya...that's not that big.'_ thought Gregor.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED -

Hey, Guys, so what do you think? Horrible? Really Bad? Review and tell me. Please. I love constructive criticism. I love Flames too. I can make cookies with them. I also love compliments but those are only for special writers. -_-

PS: Review...

-Glacierstrike


	3. Never At Peace

Hey Guys, I'm back. And due to my internet being out I'm basically writing non- stop. I may just get another chapter or 2 in before my internet comes back...

So ENJOY!

Disclaimer: This is the most useless thing I've ever written...except this... (This is the most useless thing I've ever written)

Song Of The Day: Viva La Vida: By Coldplay.

* * *

**Ch 3: Never at Peace**

* * *

As Howard landed his bat there was a shocked look on his face...that was hard to see due to the new black eye which had set itself upon his face in a most gruesome manner.

"Gregor! What are you doing here!"

"Howard...Its too difficult to explain really. But I'm not going back to the Overland again. I'm here for good."

"That's...good news I suppose. But you came at a bad..."

"So lets get back up to the castle! I cant wait to see everyone again."

"But...Gregor...Fine. Lets go. But I don't think you've introduced me to your friends."

"Oh sorry, This is Anya. and this is Ms. Cormaci. And these are my sisters, you know them. The others are unconscious. Can we please get some medical attention for them?"

"How could this have happened?" Howard was looking at the bloody form of Callaway and the stump where Mark's arm used to be.

"I will explain it all shortly. But please they need a hospital"

On cue, 3 bats flew down from the palace and landed in the Arena.

"Euripedes! Atlas! Pantharos! Please escort everyone here to the hospital wing of the palace? They're in need of dire medical attention"

Gregor, and Anya loaded Callaway and Mark on one bat, while Ms. Cormaci, Lizzie and Boots got on the second bat.

"Gregor! When am I going to see you again?" Lizzie sounded so scared. "_She can't handle this much pain..._" thought Gregor.

"I'll see you tonight. Alright Liz? I promise" He tried to give her a smile but fell flat.

Howard, Anya, and Gregor got on the bat named Pantharos. Or at least Gregor told Anya to get on.

"Are you out of your mind? You think I'm gonna get on that...that BIG BAT THING?"

"You could take your chances alone down here in the dark too. That could go well."

Anya almost whimpered in response as she mounted herself onto the bat.

As they lifted off the ground Anya couldn't help but yell profanities that would make Ripred cover his ears in fear.

Howard, oddly enough was laughing a lot. _"She isn't THAT funny Howard"_ thought Gregor.

The flier was completely black with emerald green stripes going down from his wing claws. There were emerald stripes coming down his face from his eyes. He almost looked like a much bigger, black and green version of Nike.

Howard started talking with Anya. "Its a pleasure to make your acquaintance Anya." He said while taking her hand. However instead of shaking it he took it to his face and he kissed it.

"Um...Thank You" Gregor looked at Anya and he noticed the red blush creeping up on her face.

Gregor couldn't help but think. _'Howard you hypocrite.'_

"My name is Howard, If you need anything just ask."

_'Are you KIDDING ME?'_ thought Gregor.

"Okay, so we should probably contact Vikus about the whole situation. Im very curious at to why you are here Gregor"

"I'm kinda wondering what this whole place is too Gregor. You didn't tell me much of anything ya know." Anya looked slightly irritated.

"Ill tell you guys soon. Alright?" He turned away from them. He was more interested in talking to the flier at the moment.

"Hi, Pantharos right?"

"Yes. Welcome esteemed Warrior. Its a pleasure of mine to make your acquaintance."

"The warrior is dead. Please just call me Gregor, Pantharos."

"As you wish, Warrior."

Gregor showed a tinge of annoyance.

"Haha I like him Gregor!" Anya liked anything that would jab at Gregor's temper really.

"So Pantharos? Thats a pretty weird name for a bat. I was under the impression you guys were all named after

"Well my parents were weird fliers"

"Well okay. We seem to be at the palace. Thanks for the lift Pantharos." said Gregor as the bat descended to the floor of the palace.

As the bat nodded his head in response he lifted off and went out, back through the entrance he came from.

"Hey Gregor?" Anya looked confused.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is this place?" She said looking down at the huge stone buildings down from the Palace.

"This" He said motioning down "is Regalia"

"Regalia?"

"Yup, An Underground City founded by a man named Bartholomew of Sandwich 100s of years ago."

"Um...okay and how do you know about it?"

"Remember three years ago? I was just about never in school? I was only up there for like a month every 2 months or so?"

"Oh Yeah...you never told any of us where you had been."

"Well I was down here."

"Well that explains a lot"

As Gregor finished his explanation Vikus came up to them.

"Greeting Gregor! How fare you? You have not been to the Underland in a great deal of time."

"Yes Vikus, I was actually never planning on coming again. But some situation arose in the Overland. I will not be returning to the Overland. I'm here to stay."

"That is very good news If I must say so myself." exclaimed Vikus.

"So where is everyone!" said Gregor excitedly. "Ripred! Luxa! Mareth! I haven't seen any of them in years!."

"...Howard you did not tell him?"

"To be honest Vikus, he didn't give me a chance."

"Gregor I think we have something to tell you."

"Well I don't think yo can make my day anymore worse than it's already been so go ahead."

"Ripred and Mareth are in Intensive care. Luxa had been declared MIA for the past 2 weeks."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED -

Damn! Does Gregor ever get a break? His life sucks.

Ok Guys, If you liked it review, If you hated it leave me constructive criticism.

-Glacierstrike


	4. Insanity

Hey Guys, I cant believe I'm writing over four chapters in one day, I guess this is what happens when my Internet goes out...

Disclaimer: Its Suzanne Playground. I'm just using the Monkey Bars.

Song of The Day: Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz.

* * *

**Ch 4: Insanity**

* * *

"Before I explain anymore I think its imperative that you get some rest Gregor. The story isn't pretty. And the treatment of Ripred and Mareth is going well. Ripred should be out of Intensive care by tonight at around 2:00 AM. He can explain the situation much better" said Howard.

Gregor was starting to feel lightheaded. But he didn't think it was from fatigue. "Fine, I think all of us need some sleep."

"Ill have Dulcet show you to your rooms." said Vikus.

With that Vikus and Howard both walked out of the room. As they left Gregor couldn't help but fall into one of the chairs lining the room and place his head into his hands. He sighed. It felt like days ago that that first explosion sounded throughout the park near his school. He didn't think that it had even been more than 6 hours.

Anya could only stare at him with pity. It was true that she had lost a lot too. But she had never had much of a family to begin with. Only a father that was rarely home to do to business trips and such. He chose a really bad day to stay home though. She couldn't help but wonder what this Luxa girl meant to Gregor.

Suddenly Dulcet walked into the room and Gregor got up from his chair.

"How fare you Gregor?" asked Dulcet.

"Not well." he replied. And when Anya looked at him it seemed to be true. It seemed that since the last time she had taken a good look at him he had aged 3 or 4 years.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but maybe a good nights sleep will do you well." Follow me, Ill take you and the others to your rooms."

Dulcet started walking towards the left hallway of the messenger room that they had previously been in. Gregor just followed with Anya taking in the palace. It had been far too long since he had been here and for Anya this was probably amazing beyond belief.

After 2 flights of stairs up and 2 more minutes of walking they reached a hallway with royal red carpeting lined with gold.

"Gregor this is your room. There should be towels, clothes, and a bathroom in your apartment. Lizzie, Boots and Ms. Cormaci are in there as well. The boy and your father are in the hospital recovering. Anya, that was your name right? Your room is 2 doors down from Gregors. Is there anything else you need Gregor?"

"Do you think it would be possible to give Ms. Cormaci her own room? Tomorrow. I assume today she is already sleeping."

"That wont be a problem at all." said Dulcet with a smile. "There is a small apartment across the hall from here that is vacant."

"Thank you so much Dulcet. Really" Gregor couldn't help having feelings for Dulcet. She was like the big sister he had always wanted, or supported him in whatever way she could. Almost like a Mother. _"I no longer have a mother"_ thought Gregor with frustration and despair.

Dulcet began to walk away, leaving the due standing there alone.

"Anya, I would suggest getting some sleep. It seems we have a long day ahead of us."

"Alright Gregor." She said as she walked away. Gregor could tell he wanted to ask more question but dropped it seeing his condition.

Anya said goodnight as they retreated to their rooms for the night. At least they seemed to be adapting well and quickly.

Gregor entered his apartment and looked at Ms. Cormaci, holding Lizzie and Boots in her arms. They all fitfully slept, except Boots of course. It was amazing everything she had slept through so far. He could Lizzie's tear stained cheeks and he felt extreme relief. She would be okay.

Gregor went into his room but he didn't go to sleep yet. First he took a bath in the stone tub in his bathroom. They had definitely given him the grand suite. He tried to soak as long as he could, just get rid of some of the piled on stress.

But one can only stay in water for so long.

He went to sleep fitful and sore.

* * *

"Gregor" He looked around but he couldn't see where the voice was coming from.

"Gregor"

"I think I know that voice"

"Gregor!"

"Where are you?"

"Right over here" The voice came from behind him.

He turned around and there she was. In all her angelic beauty.

"Luxa! Were did you go? They said you went missing in a mission."

"Hi Gregor, I missed you, you are not going to leave again are you?"

"Of course not" He said while he went in to kiss her.

Then a sharp pain stopped him. He looked down to find a sword impaling him.

It was coming straight through Luxa.

Then it was coming through his mother.

Then through Ares.

Through Thalia.

Through Twichtip.

And Then Luxa again.

Gregor woke up in a sweat he just stayed there for a second. Then he got up and ran towards a torch to light. That was one of the worst things about sleeping in the Underland. It was because in the Underland there's no moon to light up your room, even if only by a little. There was no light, at all.

If you woke up from a nightmare, you could still see the nightmare perfectly replaying itself again and again in the darkness.

Its easy to see why a dream like that would scare him. But what really scared him was a single fact.

Everyone in that dream was dead.

"Luxa..."

* * *

DUN DUN DUUN! So What do you guys think? Amazing? Crappy? Tell me in a review. Remember, I love flames!

-Glacierstrike.


	5. A Code Of Honor

Hello once again my beloved readers. I return to you today with a chapter I believe to rock your socks. Ok not really that would be one hell of a chapter though.\

Those of you who don't know. MIA is Missing in Action

Disclaimer: These things are an essential part to a healthy story.

Song of the Day: O! Fortuna by Carl Orff

* * *

**CH 5: Code of Honor**

* * *

When Gregor woke up the next morning he felt a little better at the very least but he was stil conflicted. Could that dream have meant something? He didn't know. But what he did know was that he had to go talk to Vikus and Ripred now. He went to the wooden wardrobe in his room. It was already filled with clothes.

Had to love the Underland treatment. He chose himself a pair of black cloth pants and a gray collared button down shirt. The silk felt amazing on his skin. Spinner silk was really something.

He would've gone and woken up Anya but chances are she would want to sleep for longer than this. He decided to let Lizzie, Boots and Ms. Cormaci sleep for a few more hours. It was only 6:40 in Overland time. In the meantime he could check up on his dad and Cal.

He walked out of his room and headed toward the Dining Hall, chances are that Vikus would be there at this hour.

He walked into the Dining Hall and it seems he had been right. Not a single person was in the Hall except Vikus, Ripred and Howard.

"Hey Ripred, Vikus, Howard." Ripred gave Gregor an offbeat smile. "The great warrior returns to us!" He could sense the sarcasm dripping off Ripred's voice and he couldn't help but smile. He had missed it all.

At the same time Ripred was grasping bandages that were laid on the left side of his torso. Ripred was in pain. He could see it in the rat's eyes. It was abnormal.

"Now would someone explain to me what the hell is going on? Why is Luxa missing?" Gregor tried to get to the point quickly.

"Dont be so impatient Gregor. We all have our reasons for being distressed here. Plus you smell like a dead slimer. Did you not shower and burn your clothes?" Ripred

"I bathed before bed last night. My clothes are in my room. I don't understand how I could smell..." Gregor replied.

"Then its probably just you" Ripred said in disgust.

Gregor groaned. Maybe he didn't miss this so much.

* * *

The four of them decided it would be better if they spoke in the privacy of the council room so they climbed the flights of stairs and headed to the room where Gregor had faced so much strife and argument. Gregor took his seat between Howard and Ripred. Now that the council was gone Gregor could guess it was probably all up to the Vikus to manage the formal affairs of the humans, while Luxa served as more of a figurehead since she was not yet Queen.

Vikus started talking. "It all started when the Cutters became hostile toward us."

"Cutters? So that wasn't all a lie then Ripred?"

"Yes. After you left, we had some very strong allies. Right now we are allied with the Gnawers through Ripred, The Fliers through Queen Athena and we even had alliances with the Nibblers, Spinners, Crawlers, and Shiners." said Vikus.

"We were the biggest empire in the history of the Underland." started Howard. "Our alliance lasted for around one and a half years unchallenged. But there were others who believed we had become too powerful."

Ripred began to speak."The Cutters started to believe we were becoming a threat. They launched an invasion on Regalia. However you can imagine the manpower we would have with the alliance of seven different species. They were easily defeated and pushed back into a place where they had even less territory than before. However as you can imagine Cutters have pride. They refuse to let go of the mission. Its the hive mindset, all for the whole, none for the individual. You understand yes?

Gregor could more or less understand. "Kind of like Bee's or overland Ant's right?"

"Bee's?" Howard asked with confusion.

"Nevermind"

Ripred continued. "They weren't happy. They have too much pride and regard for their mission. So they gave up a portion of that pride just so they could defeat us. They looked for help."

"Maybe our biggest mistake was taking the territory of the cutters even though they started the attack. This most likely angered them. But nonetheless the cutters looked for help in a place none of us had even dared to go as of yet. Its a technique that Solovet herself would've used. We should have known better." Vikus said with remorse.

Gregor's face became more solemn as he remembered Solovet. He had had many rows with the woman but she had her ups and downs with Gregor. He still remembered the moment that she gave him her prized dagger, encrusted with rubies.

"Where might this place be?" asked Gregor.

"The Uncharted Lands" stated Vikus.

Howard decided to take over. "The cutters went found what they were looking for, that's for sure. Because they came back with something that the Underland will record in their history for ages to come. We didn't have a name for them but it was another complete species. We called them the Slashers."

"...That doesn't sound good."

"We named them such because of they way they fought. They have paws much like the Gnawers but the claws the possess are much more fatal. Harder than the claws of diggers. Its unbelievable. Where Gnawer claws are precise, Slasher claws are destructive. They are sharp and large. But more than that. They are dangerously fast. Faster than any creature we have yet seen in the Underland. Even Fliers. Most of them have silver and blackened fur and some of them have streaks of oddly colored fur going down their bodies. Much like some select fliers, like Nike or Pantharos."

"So what happened?" asked Gregor.

"Simple really... The cutters somehow got them on their side and the Slashers attacked. It was a devastating blow to Regalia. Of our 6,000 Population, 1,000 died on that fateful day. Just when we were starting to get back on our feet, rebuilding our population. " Vikus sighed and rubbed his temples.

"A sixth of the population? Are you serious!?"

"Yes, If u look out to Regalia from the top tower you can see a path of destruction leading out from the right tunnels. It leads 2 miles into the city. At least 50% percent of the dead were Civilians. The Stingers themselves could do no more than 80 deaths at most. But with the Slashers... Nonetheless we were able to push them back." Vikus sighed. "I just want you to guess Gregor, how many Slashers do you think were in to total forces the Slashers attacked us with?"

"...I don't know. Id say a couple thousand at least."

"Wrong. It was 300."

"...300 Slashers killed 1,000 Humans?"

"Yes, Gregor can you just imagine how bad it would be if the entire population attacked us? We would be annihilated"

"I can imagine but honestly...could this mean there are other species like them in the Uncharted Lands?" asked Gregor.

"Its hard to say, but we do know, that the Slashers are far stronger than the Gnawers. The strongest enemy we have faced as of yet." stated Vikus.

"So where does Luxa come into this?"

*Sigh* " It was our mistake. We sent Luxa, Ripred, Mareth, and a squadron of soldiers into Slasher territory as diplomats. We just wanted to see if we could get them onto our side. It seems we make far too many mistakes these days." Vikus looked old and weary. The stroke he had all those years ago still showed on his body.

Ripred began to speak "However as soon as we set foot into Slasher territory we were attacked. There wasn't much we could do. I was the main fighting force while to take down one Slasher it took Mareth and Luxa nearly 10 minutes to take down. However we kept going for some reason Ill never understand. We took down Slasher after Slasher and we never even assumed by the time we got to the King that they'd be completely hostile toward us. I have no idea how many Slashers I took down before we finally got to the Kings Chamber. Somewhere near a hundred most likely."

"Wait you took down a hundred Slashers yourselves, but 300 were enough to cripple the human population?"

"I killed about half of the Slashers in the first invasion myself as well. To be honest, they annihilate most regular fighters but they cant beat a rager or the best of our kind easily. The luck was in a masterful rager, a general of the regalian army, and some royal combat training."

"But still...that's..."

"Ok how about this. I'm Ripred. Lord of Gnawers and bond of the Queen." In his trademark words Ripred said "It takes a lot to kill me."

"Oh well that explains it" he said sarcastically with a glare.

"Well as I was saying, when we finally got to his Chamber we actually thought we would have to fight our way in to make him listen to us. And we had to do it fast or else the entire Slasher population would be at our feet within minutes. And that is something not even I could escape from. But the King was not willing to listen at that point. All he could see was that we were the cause of death for a great deal of his population. But nonetheless he told us he would see us if we could defeat one last Slasher. Apparently the slasher was his personal guard or something of the sort."

"So what happened after he was defeated?"

"...He wasn't. Every single one of us were beaten. I was the only one who even came close. The Slasher that we fought was the best. Probably the best in the colonies."

"Wait... A single Slasher? He took out every single one of you?"

"Not only did he take us all out...He could have killed us all. But apparently he had a code of honor. He only fought for the safety of his comrades. He refused to kill otherwise. He had a fierce hate of fighting."

"Well that explains why you're still here I guess...so they just let you leave?"

"Oh no, he was the only one who had a code of honor. There were plenty of Slashers prepared to kill us in his place. We made a mistake though. They never wanted to kill us...They wanted to take us prisoner."

"Prisoner? Why?"

"It seems that they had been expecting us to enter their territory all along. They were prepared to get us into a position where we couldn't escape from. They wanted us to be taken prisoner because of Luxa. Luxa being the queen would be a heavy blow to Regalia if she was taken as their prisoner. That was our biggest mistake. Luxa is not only our Queen but a heavy source of information. We should never have let her out on such a mission. There was nothing we could do when they took Luxa as their prisoner. We were all much too injured to do anything about it."

This information rang in Gregor's head. _"a heavy source of information"..._

Didn't Ripred realize she wouldn't give them any?_ "_Why are we still here if that's the case! They're probably torturing Luxa as we speak!" Gregor motioned to get out of his chair but Ripred pushed him back down.

"Down oh all powerful Warrior. You can do nothing. We have reason to believe they aren't torturing her for information anyways. According to our info, they plan to hand her over to the cutters in a months time."

"...I see...So how did all of you escape and get this info?"

"The info we got from Pantharos. Since his color is so dark he was able to blend in with his surroundings very well in the Slasher caves. Most slashers didnt even notice him, because his emerald stripes are the exact same color as the lighting in the caves.

"Wait the slashers have lighting?" asked Gregor curiously.

"They're the only other creatures we know in the Underland who need light to see besides you humans" Ripred snickered. "However...they've done a much better job of lighting their own caves. They have translucent emerald colored plants lining the walls and floors of the caves. They give off an organic light. Its quite strange"

Gregor found this to be fairly shocking. He would never expected another creature in the Underland to use light, no less organic plant light, for survival.

"As for our escape, It was the bats. We had told them to wait at a point at the start of Slasher territory because the ceilings weren't high enough in the Slasher caves to give us a good air advantage. But it seems that they sensed we were in trouble. Mareth's bat picked him and left like a blur. Pantharos, who was there to carry me due to his size. Nit he took on a lot of extra weight by carrying me and the other two soldiers. However when Aurora realized Luxa was nowhere to be found she helped Pantharos by taking one of the soldiers on her back. If she hadn't stopped searching for Luxa, Pantharos may have been slowed down to a point where they would've caught him. It was a rather narrow escape in hindsight."

"And a really narrow recovery as well" stated Howard with a glare at the Rat. "Ripred was placed in an intensive care unit for around 4 days until you got here. And Mareth, being a human, is still not fully recovered. You guys must take care of yourselves. Whatever that last Slasher was that you faced last, really injured you badly."

"I'm not sure either, but I think he was a rager." said Ripred.

"A rager? Are you sure?" asked Gregor.

"No actually I'm not but if he wasn't a rager Slasher then I don't want to see one that is a rager."

"Did he tell you his name?"

"Actually I think he did...but it slipped my mind...I was pretty beat when I asked him...It was like...Deathsilk or something like that."

_Deathsilk..._"Wow...So when are we going to get Luxa back?" Said Gregor.

"Wait what?" Vikus exclaimed.

"Gregor! How can you think of going after everything we just told you!" asked Howard.

"Simple Howard. You have me now. If one rager can come close to beating this Darksilk or whatever his name is Then two can definitely beat him right?"

"Maybe but your still not ready completely. You need more than just two people!"

"I can go." Came a voice from behind.

Gregor looked behind him. "Anya! How long have you been there.?"

"Long enough. I saw you guys leaving the Dining Hall and all. And a girls gotta eat ya know..."

"Well you still cant come Anya. You've only been in the Underland for less than a day. You cant even fight no less take on creatures bigger than this scary rat thing right here." He said while pointing at Ripred.

"To be honest I sorta like Rats. I had a pet rat when I was younger. I also had decent training with sword play and riding horses at camp. And honestly how much better can you be than me Gregor?"

"Umm I'm sorta like...a natural born killer."

"Yeah well good for you." She just rolled her eyes, not really understanding that he actually was a natural born killer. "I'm coming. You just brought me down into a world I've never even been to before and now you're gonna leave me alone in a palace with huge ass bats and big scary rat things?"

"Well that was sort of the plan"

"Over my dead pet rat"

"Umm..."

"I'm coming"

Ripred snickered "It looks like she got you, boy."

"Then It seems maybe I should come too." said Howard. "After all it may be a good idea to have a field medic."

Gregor just glared at Howard. _You bloody Hypocrite. Wheres the whole "Overlander/ Underlander relationship will never work" idea now Howard!_? thought Gregor.

"I'm still not sure if this will work out well. Last time we sent out five people and that resulted in failure. What makes you think we'll be successful now with 4 people?" asked Vikus.

"Well we might have more than 4 people. I have a friend who can fight fairly well. He's in your hospital wing at the moment, name is Cal? Hes a martial arts master."

"Martial arts?" asked Howard quizzically.

"Ill show you in the arena don't worry" assured Gregor.

Gregor paused for a moment and continued. "And because" said Gregor. "Now, were fighting for the safety of our comrades. If a code of honor can make that Slasher good enough to beat Ripred...maybe it can work both ways so were good enough to beat him."

"...I see." said Vikus.

"And not only that. I wont leave Luxa there. If they don't come, Ill go alone. And If I don't come back. I'll be happy knowing I did everything I could to bring her back. And do you know why?"

Vikus didn't respond .

"Its because even after 3 years, she is still everything that I've ever wanted."

* * *

Well there you go! I think this is my longest chapter yet to be honest. I know this was mostly just recap and all that but tell me what you thought of it anyway. Hate or Love? Review accordingly.

-Glacierstrike.


	6. All May Be Well

Hey my readers, Here to bring you another chapter ^-^

I really want to be able to get to the fluff already, most of you are probably here for that. Don't deny it. ~_~

But the development is extremely necessary. Everyone is going to have an important role later. So sorry for the wait. But we'll get there!

Song Of The Day: Riversong – Brunuhville

Disclaimer: If I owned Underland Chronicles I would already have published a 6th book.

* * *

**Chapter 6: All May Be Well**

* * *

Gregor walked out of the conference room without another word. He didn't know whether Vikus had been completely aware of the relationship between him and his granddaughter. But he really didn't care.

And no doubt Howard was silently fuming. Ripred would just be smirking.

He walked up to the hospital wing eager to see his father. Gregor couldn't help but feel thankful that his father's left arm had been blown off in the explosion instead of his right arm or one of his legs.

He briefly thought of Mareth and shuddered. He would make sure to go visit him after seeing Callaway and his Dad. Few people had given him more comfort and support than Mareth.

He crossed through the hospital archway and let the warmth and light of the room flow through him. There were few places better lit in the Underland than the palace and the hospital. Underlander's really knew how to treat their patients. Comfort was always of the utmost importance.

"Overlander!" Gregor hardly noticed before he was engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

"Mareth!" You're walking!" Gregor said with shock.

"Yes I was released from intensive care two hours ago actually. However I'm still confined to the hospital because of this." He lifted his shirt slightly and showed the bandages which encompassed his entire torso. The fact that he could still hug Gregor the way he did was actually amazing. But what else could Gregor expect from Mareth? He knew of no one else who could fight with a prosthetic leg.

"That's amazing." Gregor said incredulously. "Are you even human Mareth?"

"I have built up a lot of stamina from years of fighting. Worry not about me, worry for our city without Luxa" Mareth's tone quickly changed from joyous to dark. The man's personality had definitely aged.

"Gregor" a weak voice came from behind a curtain. "Is that you?"

Gregor walked over and pulled away the white curtain around the bed. Callaway was lying there with a rather pained expression on his face.

"Cal. What happened to you? Anya didn't tell me anything, she just brought you with her when we came down to the Underland."

"What is the Underland…why is it so dark here?"

"Oh gods no, I'm not explaining all of this again. Please just ask Anya later. But I'm glad you're alright. It would've sucked if my martial arts partner died before me haha."

"Well alright, I'll just stay here with my throbbing head and my broken rib and sip on some apple juice dandily until someone tells me what's going on." said Callaway sarcastically as he brushed his messy black hair out of his eyes.

Gregor had fallen out with the young man before him many times. They always seemed to argue and disagreed over many things, from martial arts to school to family. But at the end of the day Gregor was thankful for Callaway. Regardless of his harsh nature, he helped Gregor a lot. Anya's crush on him just made his presence that much more hilarious.

"You look pale and you need a haircut Cal. But here, meet my friend Mareth" Gregor gestured over to Mareth who was sitting on the bed across the room. "Mareth? This is Callaway"

"It is nice to make your acquaintance Cal…Calway?"

"Callaway. It's alright I never liked my name much anyways. Just call me Cal please."

"Very well. You Overlanders and your complex names…" said Mareth with a slight laugh.

"Now that that's all settled. Mareth do you know where my father is? Shouldn't there be a doctor here or something I could ask?"

Mareth looked down. "The doctor in charge should probably be with your father at the moment. He's in a coma Gregor."

Gregor couldn't say anything. He was far too confused. Had Mareth just said what he thought he said? At the very least he believed Ms. Cormaci and his father in the Underland would make life pleasant for Lizzie and Boots. But not even his father was present?

Gregor got up and ran to the different rooms in the hospital wings. He looked through the windows until he finally saw his father in a room with a hot towel draped across his head. It looked as if there was a doctor inside trying to give him an injection.

"Gregor…" Mareth had followed him. "It's not that bad really. He should wake up eventually. The wounds your father had were just too dangerous and he lost much blood. There was some impact material in his wound as well and the shock must have caused the coma, however he is still alive and slowly recovering."

Gregor looked at his father's unmoving shape and sighed. Life just kept getting harder and harder. He hoped that his father would wake up. His sisters needed him.

Gregor needed him.

"Look on the bright side Gregor. Besides the fact that he is in a coma, he looks to be doing well. His head injury is healing nicely, and the wound around where his leg used to be is starting to close up quickly thanks to a special salve we used. He should wake up quickly once all the life threatening dangers are gone fixed."

Gregor smiled back at Mareth. But he knew that's not how most comas worked. "Thank You Mareth, for everything. You've supported me a great deal, whenever I needed it down here."

* * *

With that Gregor took his leave. He wanted to be alone. His first priority was Luxa. He needed to figure out just how he can convince the council to allow him to go on this mission. It was two ragers and all but it was still a long shot.

He also found himself wondering about that flier he had met, Pantharos. He had thought the color of his stripes would be a giveaway due to its bright, almost fluorescent nature. But would that really be helpful in the Slasher lands? The idea almost seemed ludicrous.

Well he guessed he would find out. Not many other fliers were big enough to carry Ripred.

Gregor also considered taking Callaway. If he could combine his strong martial arts skills with a sharp sword, the advantage would be amazing. Gregor planned on going to the arena and sharpening his skills as well. But Callaway, despite his large build and skill, still seemed weak. He must have had quite a fight with the soldiers who had killed his family. He doubted he'd be able to take this friend on the trip, and perhaps it was better that way.

With a jolt he remembered that Anya was coming on this trip. He got annoyed thinking of how Ripred had almost supported her decision. He knew Ripred cared not for the girl's safety, but did he really want her to just go in and die? What was the point of an untrained girl entering the uncharted lands?

Gregor sighed and rubbed his temples as he walked out of the medical wing. He felt like he was aging more and more every second.

"Gregor!" and for the second time today he was almost pushed to the ground by the weight of a bone crushing hug.

"Hazard! Wow! You've gotten much bigger!" it was true. Hazard had reached near Gregor's chin height now and at only age 11.

"I missed you! Is Lizzie here? How about Boots?!" The boy seemed extremely excited, and Gregor was glad. With Hazard and Ripred and Temp, maybe his sisters would be fine in the end.

Maybe everything would turn out okay at the end.

He grasped the picture of him and Luxa in his back pocket and realized that it most likely wouldn't.

* * *

Well there ya go! Chapter 6! I should have the next chapters up within a couple of weeks.  
Remember to review guys! Any comments or ideas are much appreciated!

And really, thanks so much for reading :3

-Glacierstrike


	7. Falling High

Hey Guys...I'm assuming by the time this gets to you It'll have been around 3 to 4 days since I wrote it considering that my internet seems like its never going to come back...stupid Earthlink...I only got the last 5 chapters to you because of the library but my time frame doesn't exactly allow me to go very often.

Song of The Day: Take My Hand by Simple Plan... played Fast in Windows Media Player... =D

Disclaimer: I don't own the Underland Chronicles :'(

* * *

**Ch 7: Falling High**

* * *

After the talk with Hazard and the others had ended, Gregor's day was relatively useless. He hadn't even gotten the "Okay" to go ahead with the mission to save Luxa by the time he got to bed.

When he woke up the next morning his eyes were burning because of the lack of sleep he had gotten. He kept on having the same dream again and again.

His Mother. Ares. Luxa. It constantly repeated when he closed his eyes.

Lizzie and Boots were adjusting well to the new city. Lizzie had gotten much happier after she had seen Ripred and Hazard. Gregor thought they would be the ones to take her out of the shock she was obviously in. After all she had seen her mother killed in front of her eyes. At the very least Lizzie had shielded Boots eyes, and Boots wasn't even sure as to what was going on at the time. Boots would be okay but he was still worried about Lizzie. He was satisfied when he heard that Ripred had taken her out for a walk in the city.

As for Boots she was having an amazing time with Temp. But Gregor dreaded the day she asked "We go see Mama?" She was only 4, almost 5. She was smart enough to realize they were here for a reason, but did she really understand she would never see her mother again?

Ms. Cormaci had scolded Gregor for not bringing her down here sooner hilariously enough. When Ripred had literally bowed his big head down to the lady and said "The Mighty Master Chef of the Overland graces us all with her presence? Is there anything I can get for you? A blanket? Servants? Salsa ingredients?", there was no holding back Ms. Cormaci's roaring laughter.

It seems his entire family was taken with Ripred. He was glad. After all this time no one made him feel safer.

Even as he thought of all this, he got up out of his bed and went to the bathroom for his morning bath. He couldn't help think about everything he would have to do today...

It all started with the council. He would have to get the okay for the mission before anything. He probably would seeing as there were two ragers going on the mission, so that was a done deal.

Then he would have to decide what fliers to take. Two would probably be strong enough to carry us but 4 would be the best. One to each person. However Anya would need to learn how to fly a bat.

Then came the difficult part. Battle training. If Anya was actually coming then she would need to be trained in battle for as much time as possible before they set off. Well at least she was athletic.

"Well I'm gonna be so tired by the end of the day, who knows, I might just get some dreamless sleep" said Gregor hopefully.

Gregor got out of the bath and dried himself off. He started to put on clothes for the day. Something diplomatic would probably work best for what he was gonna do today. He chose a pair of slim full length gray pants and a tucked in black button down with a collar. The Underlander clothing was definitely getting more intricate these days, probably an account of the alliance with the Spinners. Regardless, it seemed that was the most professional thing he could find through the clothes that were already set in the wardrobe.

He put on the clothes and walked over to Anya's room to wake her up. If she was coming on the quest she would need to be at the council meeting. He knocked on the door.

"Hey Anya! Wake up! Open the door!"

No response.

"Anya! Hello? Anyone there?" His hands were starting to hurt from the hard stone door.

"Looking for me?" He swerved around to face Anya.

"What the hell? How do you sneak up on me like that?"

"Just an uncanny talent I guess." She said with a smile. "And this black hoodie may have something to do with it. They tried to burn it! I just had them wash it though."

She took down her hood and laughed. "Come on, lets go, don't we need to see some council or something before we go?"

"How did I never consider telling them to wash it..." he groaned at himself. "How do you know we have to have a meeting with them anyway?"

"Howard told me when he woke me up this morning"

….Gregors face resembled something like this...-_-.

They started walking to the council meeting room. Luckily they were on the same floor anyway so it didn't take long. When they got to the entrance to the council room they saw Vikus and Ripred standing there.

"Hey Vikus, Ripred" said Gregor.

"Greetings Gregor, have you thought about how to convince the council to allow you to go on the mission for Luxa's safe return?" asked Vikus.

"Well to be honest I didn't think we would need much persuading..." said Gregor awkwardly.

Ripred just looked at him "...So you have no idea what to say?"

"How about...if any one can do it, its us...so...let us go?"

Ripred just glared at him.

"What! We are two ragers after all!" Gregor said indignantly.

"So...are you supposed to be a rat?" asked Anya out of no where.

"Are you talking to me?" asked Ripred.

"Well do you see any other rats around here?"

"We're called Gnawers in the Underland"

"So...Gnawers are rats...that stand on two legs...talk...and are the friends of humans?"

"Yes...and I'd really adore some shrimp and cream..."

Gregor broke in "Um sorry to break your little conversation here but...when the hell do we go in?"

"We enter when the current meeting ends...this is what the council does...they just sit in there debating matters that the queen is too bored to do herself." said Ripred.

Vikus added. "We must also wait for Justin to give the okay so we may go in. Hes heading the council meetings these days for training."

"Wait...who in Sandwiches name is Justin? Some diplomat in training?" asked Gregor.

Ripred and Vikus just looked at each other.

"Did you not tell him Vikus?"

"Truthfully I had thought Howard would've told him everything but it seems he dodged most of the arrows..." replied Vikus.

Gregor sighed. "Do you ever tell me anything of importance?" He was too used to this.

"Well we do try...but matters seem to become more difficult than desirable" started Vikus.

"Wait wait wait" said Gregor "what the hell am I missing here? Who is this Justin character?"

"Gregor" said Vikus. "Justin is the to be king...He is...Luxa's betrothed"

* * *

I know, its a very short chapter but this seems like a good chapter mark, after all the next one can be the council meeting and this is a decent cliff hanger.

So yeah, review, tell me if you think it's good or if its going badly.

-Glacierstrike


	8. Burnt Sight

I'm not feeling great right now, so this may seem a little angsty...My writing usually reflects my mood...sorry =/

But I'll try to make this quick. I bet a bunch of people are just waiting for the questing to start.

Song of The Day: Requiem For A Dream by Clint Mansell

Disclaimer: Each one of these gives me such pain.

* * *

**Ch 8: Burnt Sight**

* * *

Gregor just stood there in shock. He fell back against the wall and decided it might not be a good idea to try and move.

"Luxa...she is betrothed?"

Anya could feel the tense air and sorrow radiating from Gregor. It made her feel horrible. She hadnt really realized just how much this Luxa girl meant to Gregor but now she could tell.

"I'm sorry Gregor, but Luxa was forced into this marriage. We have been looking for suitors for over a year now" said Vikus. He had a look on his face of regret. "We never thought you would come back. We thought you had moved on in your life, found an overland girl, moved to Virgina..." Vikus trailed off.

"And this one just seemed perfect." Ripred sighed. "We just couldn't keep unmarried, she will be the queen in less than a year. Her 16th birthday is coming up in a few months after all."

"She...shes getting married?"

"If only we could have known you were coming back...permanently nonetheless..."

"I assume you say that for formalities sake Vikus" Gregor said with a ghostly smile. "Most Underlanders hardly approved, nonetheless knew of our relationship. Howard himself was very disapproving."

Ripred was looking away. He probably knew how the two had felt about each other. He was close to Gregor and Luxa as a teacher and bond. Anya still looked fairly confused but Gregor guessed that she knew what was going on at this point.

"So...he's going to be the new king?" Gregor asked. "This Justin?"

"Yes...He is the to-be king"

"Well I guess that is all the more reason we need to get her back! Is that not right?" Gregor forced out a smile as he said this and repressed the tears that threatened their way out. "We cant have her miss her wedding day." His tone was meant to be motivated but it had come out almost harsh in nature.

"Gregor..." Ripred just looked at him pityingly.

Just then the council room doors opened and two fliers as well as two Gnawers walked out.

"Greeting, The council told us to tell you, its time for your hearing now, your welcome to go in." A large silver bat purred.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Gregor joked. "Lets go."

Gregor walked straight into the council room and looked up at the 10 old council members. They were surrounded by 5 fliers, 5 Gnawers, 2 nibblers, and 2 spinners. There was also one young member at the front who looked around Gregor's age. Ripred and Vikus soon followed Gregor and Vikus quickly took his seat in the rows of council members. Anya just stood behind Gregor.

"Gregor the Overlander! How fare you! I have heard of your great exploits in the kingdom of Regalia and I am overjoyed that you have decided to return!" The man who was speaking looked to be around 16 maybe early 17 at most, and he had a mop head of silver blonde hair. He had a sharp jawline and was wearing black pants and a white long coat with gold and red embroidery. It was obvious he was not only tall but built. Otherwise the coat would not have looked so appropriate.

Gregor was quickly reminded of his black armor. _"Well I couldn't pull my armor off, but he seems to be pulling his coat off rather well"_ Gregor thought with a scowl.

"I am Justinian Lemarque, head knight of the Regalian forces and to-be king"

This was the guy.

Gregor forced himself not to rush up there and knock the grin off of his face. At the very least, at least he seemed genuinely happy at his return for unknown reasons.

"Hello King Justinian, It is an honor to be in the presence of such an esteemed member of Regalia." He forced the words out of his mouth through clenched teeth. He could see Ripred suppressing his snickers through the corner of his eye.

"Please, not so formal. You may call me Justin. I'm nothing special" The other council members looked at him as he said this almost as to say_ 'Why the hell is he putting himself down?'_

_'Hes humble. Good thing two for the guy. I don't like where this is going.' _thought Gregor

"I see that you have brought a friend with you to the Underland, Is she here to stay as well?"

"Yes I am staying here forever. Me and Gregor have nothing left in the Overland that we didn't bring with us." said Anya.

"I am sorry to hear that. May I know your name dear lady?"

"Anya, Wolff."

"Well, Anya. Its a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

" Same here, please call me Anna" replied Anya.

…_well that's a new one. Anna?'_ Thought Gregor

"Anyhow, I've been told you and Ripred wish to partake in a mission and require some of Regalia's resources. What is it that you wish to do and how can I help?"

"Well we have been recently informed of Luxa's hostage situation." stated Gregor. "Me, Ripred and a select few members would like to head over to the Uncharted lands to search for Luxa and bring her back home, back to Regalia."

_'Back to marry you'_ thought Gregor with disdain.

"And exactly what do you hope to do?" A lone voice broke out from the council of elders behind Justin. "We have sent our best and been defeated horribly! What could you possibly hope to do..."

"Silence Plaxius" Justinian's voice rang out across the room.

" But sir, I was just..."

"And there was no need"

Gregor just stood there in semi shock. He had just completely disregarded and disrespected the council.

_Well at least now I know why Luxa liked him._

"Gregor tell me...If I'm correct you're a rager and Ripred is one as well. So you're thinking that two will be a good number I am assuming."

"You are correct Justin...but we are bringing others as well. We would also like to take Howard of the Fount and my friend Anya on the trip as well. We also need fliers." explained Gregor.

"Fair enough. I'd assume that the Howard would be a medic? But why is Anya going?"

"...She wouldn't let us not take her"

At this Justin started laughing. "I see" he said with a grin. "I do not think its the wisest decision. But if she is coming she will most definitely need battle training. Howard could sharpen his skills as well."

"I agree completely. This is why we, the 4 of us would like to leave in 3 days max, after Anya has had a decent amount of time to train. I think I already know what fliers we should take."

"And that would be?"

"Nike, Pantharos and Aurora"

"For four of you?"

"Well yes. You see Anya cant fly a flier very well. While It doesn't take much training I believe we can leave faster if she just rides on Aurora with me."

"I see, and Howard would fly on Nike, while Ripred rides on Pantharos? Are you sure Aurora is strong enough for that? Two Overlanders with armor and supplies?"

"I'm positive. She is strong. She can carry Ripred, just not with any extra weight. We can just put any extra supplies on Pantharos"

"I think I'd be more comfortable knowing there was a fourth flier going. How about Ulysses? Hes a strong flier and a member of royalty in the Bat colonies. You saw him leaving as you came in"

Gregor briefly thought of the Silver bat. He was certainly large and looked strong. Gregor didn't know how to feel about taking a flier he didn't know on the trip but he didn't want to insult Justin. Well not yet at least.

"Alright. Anya will ride on Ulysses if that is the case. She will need bat training of course."

"And she will. Well than I guess this all works out then doesn't it?" said Justin.

"Id think so" Said Gregor with a hopeful look.

"Okay, as to be King of Regalia I give you permission to fully utilize any weaponry, armor, or rations you wish to in the remaining 3 days."

" Thank you, Justin. I appreciate the help" said Gregor relieved.

"There is one more thing I must ask of you as well, I'm afraid."

Gregor faulted in his thoughts. "And what would that be?"

"I will accompany the four of you to retrieve my betrothed" he said with fire in his eyes.

* * *

Well doesn't that suck for Gregor? He has competition, and its serious too. Next chapter...

Remember, read and review.

- Glacierstrike.


	9. Blackened Jewel

Hey Guys, so here it is. Chapter 8 of my story. Hopefully some of you will review my chapters more. Really need some feedback :/

Disclaimer: I wish the human race wasn't stupid enough for me to need this.

Song of The Day: Professor Sycamore's Theme - Pokemon XY OST

* * *

**CH 9: Blackened Jewel**

* * *

Gregor didn't know what to say. There was nothing wrong in what he was asking. He was skilled, a diplomat, seemed like a good guy. He would probably be very helpful on the journey.

Then he realized.

He just didn't want to do anything the guy wanted. Perhaps that's the price of stealing Luxa away from him.

_But he never stole Luxa away. I never had her._

"Of course you may come" Said Gregor with a fake grin. " However is it the best idea for a King to leave on such dangerous terms?"

"Well if an Overland girl with no experience can do it, Id assume I, myself can do it"

Gregor couldn't help but laugh at that. He could hear Anya silently seething at the remark on her experience behind him. "I guess you are correct. Then it is as you wish. You may accompany us on our quest to rescue Luxa"

"Thank You, Gregor the Overlander. Do not worry, I don't disappoint on the battle field"

"I never thought you did, Justin." said Gregor with a fake smile. Then a thought occurred to him.

If he could tell all of Justin's gestures were genuine...

Could Justin tell all his gestures were fake?

* * *

After the council meeting Justin saw it imperative that they get to work as soon as possible on training Anya in combat.

Anya and Gregor were currently walking down the streets of Regalia heading toward the arena where Gregor had first entered the Underland. Apparently Justin had assigned a combat teacher to help Anya with her training. He had also called Pantharos down to to arena so Gregor could become more accustomed with him.

He was receiving a variety of waves and shouts of approval from the Underlander. It wasnt all good though. It was obvious some Underlander's despised him. However one Underland child actually came up and hugged his knees.

"I'm sorry, so sorry haha. He keeps hearing stories about the great warrior and he's been constantly asking to meet you." said a nervous looking Mother, who was starting to drag her toddler away.

"Hey! Wait!" Gregor motioned for the child to stop. "Whats your name little guy?" He only looked to be around five years old or so.

"Gavian" The boy was looking at Gregor with awe.

"Well Gavian. Thanks for making my day" Gregor said with a smile. "Would you mind If I gave your son something to remember me by?" He asked the mother.

"Of course not! He'd be overjoyed!" The mother was almost in shock. Were they not used to higher ups being like this?

Gregor pulled out the dagger on his left belt harness and unhooked the sheath. He then engraved G.W. on the sheath. He put the blade back in the sheath and handed it to the little boy.

"Here. This is for you." The boys squeals of happiness reminded him of Boots so much.

"Thanks !" He was holding the blade like it was a sacred piece of art that would fly away if he was too rough with it.

"Call me Gregor, Gavian" Gregor smiled as the little boy ran to go show all his friends. He kept on walking and Anya was looking at him with a smirk.

So Gregor. You're something like a celebrity around these parts." Anya was trying to hold her laughs in.

"Well. I kinda saved the entire city last time I was down here so I'd hope I was" replied Gregor.

"You know you still haven't explained your connection to this place to me yet." Anya said gruffly.

"I will Anya. I promise. But Anya...I'm curious about something too" Gregor started obviously avoiding the subject.

"Hmm?" She turned her face to him ash she walked.

"What was with that name thing in the council room?"

"What name thing?"

"Call me Anna"

"Oh...That. Well to be honest. I hate my name."

"You hate "Anya"?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"Why? I love your name. Seriously its so elegant...Its like...Its like..."

_Its like Luxa._

"To be honest It seems so stiff, like its forced out. I want a name that's smoother. Less organization, more melody."

"So...Anna?"

"Yeah! Doesn't it feel smooth when you say it? Like its just rolling off your tongue?"

"Yeah, I guess it does" Said Gregor with a laugh.

By the time they finished talking they were entering the arena. They saw Howard, Ripred, Ulysses and Pantharos over near the blood ball cannons. Ripred and and Pantharos were just talking. Howard was fighting with someone.

"Hey who's Howard fighting with?" asked Gregor.

"Duh that's Justin...are you blind?"

"That's Justin? Why is he here?"

Gregor and Anya started walking over to the spar to talk with the duo.

When they got there Howard and Justin had stopped sparring and were sitting down.

"Hey! Gregor! Anya! You guys are here! You guys ready to train?"

"Call me Anna"

"Oh yes, sorry" said Justin.

Gregor looked at him a little shocked. His way of talking in the council and outside were completely different.

"Wow, You talk completely different outside of the council" said Gregor.

"Are you kidding me? I hate that place with a vengeance"

Gregor laughed. "Well it seems you have that in common with Luxa. So should we get to training? Who did you ask to train Anya?"

"Anna"

"...Riigght..." said Gregor.

"That will be me. I will train her" said Justin.

"Wait, You're training me?" Asked Anya.

"Yeah. You don't mind do you Anna? I just think since were going on a mission together we should probably get to know each others style of fighting now so we can work together better."

"No not at all. Just a little surprised." replied Anya.

"Why so?" Justin seemed a little insulted.

"Well you're a king aren't you? Since when do King's fight wars?" asked Anya.

"Well If I was a normal king like character than Luxa would have never agreed to marry me" said Justin with a laugh.

That pulled at Gregors heartstrings. He was right, if he wasn't a great guy Luxa wouldn't have agreed. Not in a million centuries.

"Ok so first things first." Gregor cut in. "We need weapons. My sword of Sandwich broke so I need to get a new one. Anya needs to get one too. I think you and Howard have one right Justin?"

"Yeah we both have swords but you two need to go get one. The armory is don there to the end of the arena. You should find all the available armor and blades which Regalia has there" replied Justin.

"Ok, Anya, lets go."

"Goddammit Gregor, Anna!"

"Oh, right, sorry"

They started walking towards the other end of the Arena built somewhere into the stands that surrounded the arena. When he walked in he noticed that there were actually people in the armory. He saw multiple workers organizing and building new armor, most of the steel was standard. Standard soldier wear in Regalia.

As Gregor walked in to the armory a lady walked up to him and Anya.

"Hello, my name is Stacy, do you need a fitting for armor and swords?"

"...Stacy?"

"I don't know. My parents liked this overland name. I don't know why"

"Ok...anyways! No, we don't need to be fitted yet. We would just like to look at the different swords. We will come to you when we have chosen."

"Ok, then I will leave you to your choosing. Please ask if you need any assistance."

Gregor and Anya walked towards the rack of Swords to the right of the room. There was a wall length rack of swords that were placed so people could try them out.

"Um...Ok so yeah. Pick up these swords. Tell me if any of them feel right"

"Ok...but to be honest they all look a little to big for me" Anya laughed.

With that she waked to the other side of the rack and started testing swords. Gregor tested a lot of swords but none of them could match the feeling he had felt with his old sword. The sword Sandwich had entrusted to him.

He saw long swords, broadswords, scimitars, even sickles however none of them seemed to have the right feel to them.

Then he saw it.

It was in a glass case hanging on the right side of the room, over the rack of swords. It was a black sword. But it wasn't just black...It sparkled.

"You have quite an eye"

Gregor swerved around at the voice behind him. He looked to see it was Justin.

"Justin! For Sandwich's sake, does everyone just like sneaking up on me?"

"Haha, sorry. I didn't mean to. But that sword is special. It has a history In the Royal family itself."

"What do you mean?" asked Gregor.

"That sword is made of the hardest, strongest and most durable material known to man."

"Isn't that diamond?"

"You're close Gregor, very but not exactly. That sword is made of black diamond."

"Black diamond?"

"Yes, It's a material that's made by melting diamonds with ash and volcanic rock."

"...How the hell do you melt DIAMONDS?"

"To be honest no ones exactly sure. They know the secret is temperature. But to harness a temperature as great as that which is needed to melt diamond? It is unknown in the Underland. Perhaps it is more common knowledge in the Overland?"

"I believe that it exists but not many organizations have the resources to access such technology" replied Gregor. "Very few, definitely"

"I see. Even so. It is extremely difficult to forge a sword which is made of black diamond. First of all you need diamond, and a lot. You need volcanic rock, ash and obsidian. And you need a temperature great enough to melt it and mold it into a sword. The diamond gives it a strength, blade, and durability that is unmatched. The ash in the blade makes the blade acutely one person has ever been recorded in the Underland that accomplished it successfully."

Gregor thought about it. A naturally poisonous, never chipping blade. Amazing.

"Let me guess who made it, Sandwich?" said Gregor sarcastically.

"No. When Sandwich tried he burned his left arm to an extent where it was almost unusable. Perhaps its because he was old and slightly mad. He spent the rest of his days in rooms of prophecy"

Gregor was shocked.

"No, the man who did it was Luxa's father."

"Luxa's father?"

"Yes, Her father was king and loved a women. This women was Luxa's mother. They had been going out but Luxa's mother, had severed relationships with him because she found him egotistic. But truth be told he was just a hilarious, clever man"

"How did she accept him?" He thought he already knew the answer.

"To get her to accept him he went to The Queen."

"The Queen? What do you mean, I thought that..."

"No, he went to THE Queen."

"...Ohhh..." It was then that Gregor knew what he was talking about. The Queen, the underground super volcano that had almost destroyed him and all his friends. It had succeeded in killing Hazards to be bond, Thalia.

"He went to the Queen around the time of an eruption so he could harness the radioactivity and heat of the magma to melt the diamonds. All the other materials would be right there from the explosion. How he survived the explosion and actually molded the diamonds into this is unknown to this day. But when he was done, It was like a sword that was far above all others. Not even Sandwich's sword compared. Its blade never becomes dull, it never needs to be sharpened. No matter how many enemies it cuts down it never loses it glint."

"So what, he showed Luxa's mother that he made it and she was so impressed that she accepted him?"

"No, as history goes, her mother actually ridiculed him, she just thought him more egotistic than ever. Its kind of true! What man is crazy enough to go try to build a blade near a radioactive volcano!" Justin laughed at the idea.

"Wait then what..."

" Luxa's father then did something no one expected."

"For gods sake just tell me" Gregor was getting tired.

"He gave her the blade. He bent down on one knee and he proposed to her with it. It was then that she finally accepted, and not only cause she wanted the most powerful blade in existence, she found him to be less self absorbed after that."

"That's nice I guess, so the sword is like, a monument now?"

"Mostly, the story of the kings blade is like a legend now, a romantic story for the people of Regalia...Gregor do you want to use the sword?"

"To be honest...yes" Gregor couldn't help but laugh "Who wouldn't want to use a sword that legendary?"

"I think it would be appropriate if you used it for the mission. Just the mission though"

"Really? And why is that?"

"Because if there was one time that Luxa's parents would want for the sword to be used once again...It would be to save Luxa. Or at least that is what I believe."

Justin opened the glass case, and ran his hand over the diamond blade, and the black ruby encrusted hilt. He picked it up and handed it to Gregor.

"Does it feel right Gregor?"

_It feels perfect..._

"It feels...better than Sandwich's sword."

"Than I trust you to use it in our mission to rescue Luxa. After all, a blade like that is only taken out for people who are doing something for those they love. Those whom they love unconditionally."

"Thank you, Justin."

As Justin walked away, Gregor couldn't help but wonder...The man was making him feel less hostile toward him every time they talked, even with someone as special as Luxa between them...Hhw?

Then another thought occurred.

_Did Justin just tell me he knows I love Luxa?_

* * *

_Gregor is confused about Justin now. Shit._

_Continue reading Next Chapter..._

_CH 9: Blood Storm_

Well there you go. I pretty sure this is my longest chapter yet. Its always the story telling chapters isn't it? You may think this wont have much relevance to the actual story but It will. So bear with me.

Read and Review please. =D

If you liked it, compliment me. If you hate it, give me constructive criticism.

I would say Give me flames...but those things really suck even f they do help me make cookies.

So yeah like I said. Review. Pleasseee.

-Glacierstrike


	10. Confined

Hey my readers. This chapter is dedicated to Luxa since we don't seem to be giving her much attention in the story thus far.

On a side note I realized my readers think I'm a girl. That was awkward, says the 19 year old guy. *Keeps reading 6th grade fiction books*

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles. I wish man.

Song Of The Day: Let Her Go - Passenger

* * *

**Chapter 10: Confined**

* * *

Luxa slowly opened her eyes to the faint green lighting of her cave. Her own personal cave.

How lovely.

There really wasn't much Luxa had to do. She spent her days shackled to a stone pillar in the palace of the slashers. She spent her days dreaming of rescue. She imagined Ripred, her bond with all his versatility would come and rescue her somehow. He would probably come with Aurora and Howard. Mareth. God she didn't even know if he was still breathing.

"Mareth do you still have time?" she let the tears fall freely from her eyes. Her relationship with her coach had been rocky but if Vikus was like a father to her than Mareth had been like her uncle. It was unbearable to think of losing someone else in her life.

When she was conscious these were her thoughts. Then the Slashers would come in carrying a bag of baked bread and cream sauce for her to eat. Every day, right on time, just as she woke up. The green plants which gave off light seemed to get brighter and dim as time went on. It was quite amazing.

The bread and cream sauce was delicious. Rather good food for prisoners. Well if she had been able to swallow it. She couldn't say they were horrible hosts, a great deal better than Solovet would have ever treated her prisoners. She was even regularly bathed. She was treated well and she hated it.

However she shuddered at the thought of the time she spent in the dungeon. Three years ago. When she was asleep it was as if she were living once more three years ago. Thrown in by him of course. She groaned at herself. She had let him cross into her mind yet again.

She could only see him when she slept. She saw his face, his gentle touch, and his quirky lack of knowledge regarding Underland etiquette. She smiled. Thoughts of him were the only thing that made her smile in this confinement. In her dreams as the organic emerald plants would dim their lighting, she would only see him. His deep chocolate colored eyes. The scars on his wrist, and the cut on his face. The bruise on his back and the pain in his eyes she could see when he had lost Ares. She saw all of it. Fresh in her memory as it had been yesterday. The 5 deep scars on his chest, those he had suffered for her people. For her. Luxa.

Her tears fell as she thought about all he did for her. And she despaired knowing she would never see him again. It had been 3 years and she had come no closer to loving Justin than she had to getting over her first love.

"Gregor how are you? Are you well? Have you met a new woman in the Overland? Are you and Boots doing well? Lizzie? Do you like Virgina?" She could feel herself going crazy in her solitude. She had no one to talk to but Slashers, who could barely speak her language in the first place. Alone.

"I'm talking to those who have forgotten about me like a madwoman!" Her scream resounded through the chamber. Her sobs racked her body and she couldn't control the spasms. She felt the shackles across her right wrist tug against her skin as tried to hold herself. They dug scars into her skin. They dig scars into her soul. She was alone.

Suddenly she desperately wanted her uncle, Hamnet. Or even Vikus. She needed help. She needed empathy and understanding. The wisdom of knowing how to fight when you had no reason to fight anymore. She wanted to know why it felt this way, how to come back from the loss of a loved one.

She chided herself thinking herself to be dramatic. '_I lost no one'_ thought Luxa. _"He left me"._ And anger swelled in her bosom. _"I allowed him to leave"_ she told herself. She felt stupid for comparing herself to Hamnet or Vikus who had actually lost those they had loved. She could imagine Ripred's words.

_"Oh you humans are so dreadfully dramatic. Such charmers."_ He's say in his trademark tone of sarcasm.

She laid her head against the wall. "I hardly care to be saved any longer. Whether its Ripred, Justin, Howard or Aurora…"

She knew she would never be truly happy again and resigned herself to her wait. Her confinement. The bag of bread and cream sauce lay on the ground with the last 3. She didn't want any of them to come.

She wanted him and she would never have him.

* * *

I really wanted to add some of Luxa's feelings in to this chapter. I wonder how I did. Sigh. A good romance fic needs some nice hurt/comfort in there after all.

Anyways please Review and give me any suggestions on how I can make the story and writing better!

Please and thanks :)

-Glacierstrike


	11. A Storm Is Coming

Hey Guys, College is going pretty hard right now so i may not be able to update with the speed I've had up until now. Sorry ):

But this chapter is pretty important. try to pay attention to small details :)

I'd like to thank **Ares The Bond** for being the first and only real positive reviewer of mine since I started this story back up. Dunno if I'd still be writing if not for that review.

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary?

Song Of The Day: Hiroyuki Swano - Krone

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Storm Is Coming**

* * *

Gregor grasped the sword firmly in his hand as he thought about what Justin just said.

"You know Justin. I almost wish you had been an evil villain, one that I could reveal to the people of Regalia and use to take Luxa from you. I could kill you and live happily ever after" thought Gregor.

"But you're not."

"Oh? What was that Gregor?" asked Justin inquisitively. His dark violet eyes revealed his confusion. Once more genuine.

"Uh nothing. Let's go practice. Anna!" he said calling over to the girl hurriedly. As she walked over he asked her "Have you found yourself some swords yet?"

She pointed to two swords on her left and right side in a sheath. "Yeup! Sally even helped me put them on" she said joyously.

"Dual wielding blades? Do you think youre ready for that?" Justin asked suspiciously. Gregor had to agree. She hadn't even held a single sword yet.

"I hope so!" she laughed as she scratched the back of her head. Her green eyes were shown with uncertainty. "Apparently these aren't regular blades. They're thin and fast, so it's a good idea to have two. Sally told me they're good for people who prefer agility over strength" Gregor looked at the thin sweeping blades. Swords of the Middle East.

Gregor thought back to the tri tipped thin blade that Luxa would use as her blade of preference. It did make sense.

"It seems like interesting that you chose those blades." Justin pointed out. "If I'm correct those blades originated in a part of the Overland that is very hostile and conditionally exhausting. It is called the desert if I'm correct? It seems appropriate for such a long and dangerous journey" Justin finished.

"Well great. At least I made a sentimentally sound choice" said Anya sarcastically. "So let's go learn how to use these things!" Anna started walking out of the arena armory and into the training area. Gregor and Justin followed shortly.

"Well at least Anya seems to be enjoying herself" said Gregor with confusion.

* * *

Justin led us into another small building that had recently been built along the side of the arena. He ordered for the torches to be lit.

"I wanted to start off today with an advanced form of training. I call it the Blood Chamber"

Gregor cringed at the name. It sounded so gruesome, right out of a Halloween horror flick.

"Blood Chamber?" Anya didn't seem to like the name much either.

"Yes. I had this chamber specifically designed to test two things. A person's ability to hit Blood Balls, 15 on lowest settings and 45 on highest settings, as well as a person's ability to do so in the dark."

"In the dark?" Gregor asked inquisitively. Did Justin know that Gregor knew echolocation?

"Yes. I know it's weird but the idea's was Ripred for unknown reasons."

_"That explained it"_ thought Gregor.

"Regardless today we will be practicing with torches, since we are all humans. I'm assuming Ripred wanted this room as training for some rat allies who will soon be colonizing in Regalia."

"Woah woah woah hold up. Rat's are going to colonize in Regalia?" Gregor looked shocked. Never had he thought that the terms would reach such positive heights between the rats and humans.

Justin simply smiled. "Luxa's been working hard Gregor". He had a look of extreme admiration for the queen and Gregor knew that he was going to experience a great deal of pain on this trip.

_"Can I really stay down here without Luxa?"_

_"without Luxa?" _His heart felt like it was on fire.

"Justin let me try the chamber first. Give me the highest setting" Justin didn't let the thought slip from his mind as he unsheathed his sword and walked into a middle of a chamber. The walls were fitted with cannons and scoped the entirety of the chamber, until the cannons were directly above his head itself. The spherical shape of the dome made sure blood balls came at him from every single side and angle.

"Are you ready Gregor?" Anya was looking on confused, not entirely sure what Justin was asking Gregor. What was he getting ready for?

"Fire away Justin" with those words Gregor closed his eyes and started his echolocation.

* * *

The sounds of crackling fuses behind the wall filled Gregor's eyes with enough sound to see everything that was going on. The fuse split into 45 paths, and the energetic charge filled Gregor's eyes with outlines of everything as it traveled along each fuse. It allowed him to see which canon would fire and when. Similar to a rat's face or motion before it charged.

Gregor could see anything. Anyone.

The interest that Anya was experiencing as she saw Gregor get into a fighting stance and move his arms and legs as if they were items made for war.

Justin's shock was registered in the fact that Gregor's eyes were closed.

And the canon's all fired in rapid succession. Gregor started his spin attack.

He was struggling to stay in control, his legs were constantly pivoting to try and cover all sides. His arms were rapidly moving around his center trying to cover not only his back but his aerial side as well.

"16 blood balls…." Gregor pivoted his legs and hit a blood ball that had just nearly reached his neck.

"Twist" Gregor was struggling to stay in control. "36" Gregor was struggling to keep his balance in check and pushed his biceps and calves to work harder than they had for 3 years.

"41…42" Gregor groaned as his blade made contact with the 43rd blood ball above his head.

But he didn't have time to swing his blade to hit the ball that was coming at him head on. He kicked his leg out and the blood ball shattered against his boot.

Gregor sighed with relief as the 44th ball fell to the ground, and just as the 45th blood ball hit his left hand side, his abdomen.

* * *

The machines stopped. He fell on the floor. And Justin ran up to help him up to his feet.

"That was amazing Gregor! 44! That is the highest score anyone has received on this as of yet!"

"It wasn't 45." Gregor's head was spinning from the movement he had just gone under. He thought of the little boy he had given his dagger to. That dagger would've protected his left side. He would've had 45.

"My kindness will be the death of me Justin" said Gregor with a dizzy head. He leaned against Justin for support as they walked to the entrance of the room. Three years later and Solovet's words were still haunting him. He hadn't covered his left side as he should have.

"Gregor where the hell did you learn to do all that!" said Anya as she ran up to him. "That was amazing!"

Gregor closed his eyes to compose himself but he could hear the Guards who had been watching in the room whispering slowly. He guessed this was far more impressive than his 15 balls four years ago.

"I'll tell you everything tonight Anya" Gregor stopped leaning on Justin. He was starting to see clearly again and stood up on his own. He was still struggling to keep his lunch down but it would have to do. He hated being dependant on the young king.

"I hope so. I feel that you've left me in the dark long enough" Anya sounded slightly irritated. He didn't blame her really.

"I will. I promise." He meant it too. "Do we have anymore training to do today Justin?"

"Nothing much really. Not after that display of skill!" He said laughing. "Some calisthenics and running exercises should be sufficient. I'll take Anya to the side and show her the basic working of her swords. You can do 15 laps around the arena."

Gregor didn't need to be told twice. He started his laps immediately. No matter what happened in his life running would always be a passion of his. The wind flowing in his hair and hot tense feeling that would build up in his calves was all amazing. It was almost an obsession.

At the end of his 15th lap Gregor was started to breathe heavily but he was much better off than most of the other trainees. His breathing slowed down and his parched lips begged for a trickle of cool crystal water. But that would have to wait until he got back to the castle.

He looked over to Anya and Justin and saw that she was swinging the two swords around rather elegantly. Almost as if she was dancing. It was artistic to watch almost. It reminded him of rhythmic gymnastics he had seen in the Overland. It was rather nice to watch. Justin seemed to be a good teacher.

She reminded him of Luxa. Of course.

* * *

When they got back to the castle they had all washed up and settled down for dinner.

Shrimp and Cream Sauce. Ripred's favorite. He wondered where the rat had been recently. He hadn't seen the rat for a while. He had assumed he would come along for training, taking every chance he could to make fun of the underage warrior.

As if on cue the big rat walked in and smashed his face into a bowl of his favorite dish as Lizzie, and Anya burst out laughing.

Gregor sighed in relief and smiled. He remembered the time he had almost lost the big rat, looking at his grotesque overgrown teeth that had threatened to puncture his very brain.

Losing Ripred would almost be as bad as losing Luxa. Gregor didn't know if he'd even feel safe without the big rat on his side.

As Gregor got up to head back up to his chambers he passed Ripred.

And instead he hugged the rat.

"What in sandwich's name was that for" asked Ripred with bared teeth. Lizzie was smiling and Howard and Mareth almost looked shocked. They were surprised to see someone get so close to Ripred and live to tell the tale.

"I don't really know Ripred."

With that Gregor decided to walk out of the dining hall and head up to his chambers. He missed Boots. He knew Ripred and him had come to an understanding. The rat was smart.

A storm was coming. These days must not be in vain.

* * *

Well there it is my readers. I hope you enjoyed. The next update will either come out this weekend or next weekend. If i get reviews, which i sadly haven't been getting many of, I may write faster. I don't like disappointing my readers lol.

Hope you enjoyed. :)

-Glacierstrike


	12. Forty Three

Here's the next chapter my readers. I wrote two whole chapters for you guys today. If youre enjoying please remember to review and maybe even gimme a follow 3

Hope you enjoy this :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles.

Song Of The Day: Jun Maeda - Otonashi

* * *

**Chapter 12: Forty Three**

* * *

"Hey you! Hey Hey Hey Youuuu!"

Gregor smiled back at the little girl as she jumped out of Ms. Cormaci's arms and ran to hug his legs.

Boots was only just about 5 years old. She had finally learned how to say Gregor's name at the end of the War of Time. And recently she had started replacing her "Hi You's" with "Hey You's!". Boots was so smart for her age, just like Lizzie.

"Hey there Boots. Having fun? Did you dress Temp up in tea party clothes again?" Gregor silently cringed for the poor crawler.

"No she didn't. She spent the day reading scrolls about the Underland." Said Ms. Cormaci with pride. "You need to find Boots and Lizzie some type of school down here Gregor. I would have asked Mark but…" Ms. Cormaci turned silent.

Gregor didn't have an answer. He knew it was true but he had been neglecting his sisters for the past two days and he felt horrible.

"Me and Mark will always be fine. We can build lives for ourselves. But your sister's need you."

He knew it was true. Lizzie was solely dependent on his or Ripred's company. Hazard offered a bit of solace as well. She needed more stable company. Same for Boots.

"As soon as I get back from my quest I'll find some kind of school for them. I'm sure the palace will have tutors available for Lizzie and Boots if they need it. God knows they're already smart as ever" Gregor smiled as he said this. His sisters really were so smart.

"Boots read story book!" she giggled out. At only 4 she could already read picture books and books with big words. She would be just as smart as Lizzie at 7. He needed to make sure he had something to give her in a week on her 5th birthday.

"Boots do you want some more picture books?" Gregor knew she didn't have a large variety of picture books down here in the Underland. They weren't big on kid's rhymes and colors as much as they were on swords.

"Yes! Yes Yes!" Gregor wondered if Boots remembered all the places in the Underland she had been to 3 years ago. Probably not. Maybe he could draw the places for her….

"Alright Boots. It's starting to get late. We should all head to sleep soon. I have a big day and you need to make sure Temp looks extra pretty tomorrow!" Gregor said with a laugh. This little girl just melted his stress away.

"Gregor." Gregor heard a groan behind him and turned around to see Anya standing in the doorway.

"Gotta work on keeping your promises Greg."

"Oops. Ms. Cormaci can you please put Boots to sleep? I have to talk to Anya about something." Gregor walked over to Boots and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight little girl" said Gregor with a smile.

* * *

Anya and Gregor had been walking for 3 flights of stairs. "Where are we going Gregor?" Anya looked confused.

"Somewhere that will probably help explain everything a lot better."

They came to rest in front of a wooden door with a small hole in it. Gregor stuck the key he had earlier received from Vikus into the doorknob, unlocked the tumblers and entered.

"This is a room of Prophecies made by a man named Bartholomew of Sandwich."

Anya gazed around the room. The torchlight light made the stone room seem ghastly and the words danced on the wall. It was almost mockingly. Gregor was glad Nerissa wasn't in the room at the moment. It would have just made the place freakier.

No offense to Nerissa of course.

"This room is the reason why I'm so famous in the Underland."

Anya looked around for a moment.

"Are you this warrior person?" Anya asked with shock.

"Yeup. Never wanted to be the warrior but apparently I don't get to choose down here."

"Then does that mean…" she started while looking at the Prophecy of Time. She obviously didn't know it had already occurred yet.

"Sort of. But not really. Sit down Anya. I'll explain more"

The two sat down next to each other in the firelight as Gregor explained his adventures in the Underland. He told her about the first time he fell into the Underland and how he had discovered his father here. How he had thought it was his job to leap and save everyone. He told her how emaciated his father had become and how the roaches had kidnapped Boots and brought her back down to the Underland. How he had thought Boots dead and found the Bane to only be a pup and how he was a rager. When he showed Anya the scars on his arms the squid stories became more believable. He told her about the Curse of the Warmbloods and Hamnet, and Frill, Ares and his mother, and how it had been Solovet's doing all along. He told her about the Marks of Secret and the Genocide of the Nibblers and the Eruption of the Queen.

He told her about how he was slowly falling in love with Luxa. How Luxa was slowly falling in love with him.

He told her about going to the Firelands to save Luxa and how he was trapped in a dungeon for days because of it. He told her about how he mastered echolocation and actually owed his life to Solovet.

He decided to skip his moment in the museum with Luxa and then throwing her in the dungeon.

And finally he told her how he fought the Bane and killed him but lost in the end anyways. He ended with how he "killed" the Warrior and Ripred became the Peacemaker, therefore fulfilling both prophecies on the wall. Then they were silent for a while.

"So you're basically a legend, and you've been doing all of this while pretending to be someone you're not in the Overland." she said finally.

"Basically."

"Well that's lovely. It seems I've just been wasting my life away while you've been off fighting wars and falling in love and saving entire races of humans and other creatures."

"Count your blessings Anya."

With that she got up and decided she wanted to leave the room. "I'll try Gregor. We both need some sleep for tomorrow. We have a big quest coming up after all." She walked out without a word more.

* * *

Gregor couldn't stay in the torch lit room any longer. He felt his skin crawl as the dancing letters invaded his mind.

He decided he needed some fresh air. He would've loved to fly over the Waterway but he didn't know any flier he could trust so well.

"Hey Pantharos. Are you awake?" he said as he walked into High Hall.

"Yes Gregor. Do you have somewhere you must go?"

"Yeah could you take me to the arena? I'd like some fresh air."

"Of course. Get on top of me. I was hoping for some fresh air as well. This hall is suffocating."

Gregor looked shocked. Most fliers tended to enjoy the rest and comfort of High Hall. Gregor got on the bat and looked over the city. The torchlight surrounding the city streets was dimmer at sleeping hours. It was very well maintained.

As they approached the arena Gregor noticed a dark brown bat with red eyes roosting outside of the small building which housed the Blood Chamber.

"Pantharos do you know whose flier that is?"

"I believe that to be Perseus. He is the flier of Justinian."

Was Justinian in the Blood Chamber?

Gregor quickly dismounted and walked over to entrance of the Blood Chamber quietly. He looked in just in time to see the numerous cannons fire their blood balls simultaneously at a bloody figure in the middle of the chamber.

Justin was obviously a master swordsman. There was no denying he would even give gregor trouble on the battlefield. His pivots were masterful, his twists fluid, and he fought with two blades that were both strong enough to be considered a one handed weapon. A normal soldier would need both hands to adequately control the blade.

Gregor tried counting each of the balls that hit with echolocation.

16 balls. A twist and pivot.

24 balls. He crossed his blade hands and covered his back.

38 balls. He caught a blood ball in his hand and crushed it as one blade fell to the floor.

43. Two blood balls lay on the floor from the round. They lied next to 6 other blood balls that were unbroken.

Six blood balls. A multiple of two and three. He had tried three times before this. This was his fourth try and it had garnered the same result.

Gregor was about to walk in and congratulate Justin.

Then he heard sobs. Gregor stopped. He fell on to his knees and started crying in a way that shook his body so violently Gregor wondered if the poor man was having a seizure.

He heard the whispers. "43... Always 43"

His resounding scream echoed throughout the chamber and the surrounding Arena.

It was filled with anguish and frustration.

And maybe just a little jealousy.

* * *

There it is guys. I know a lot of you want me to kill off Justin but youre just gonna have to wait and see. He's important to the story. :)

I hope you enjoyed! And please do review. I'd like to know your opinions of the story. :)

-Galcierstrike


	13. I Promise You

Hey there my readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to get a bit of character development for the bats out there.

And thanks for all the reviews guys. I really appreciate them.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Underland Chronicles….yet ;)

Song Of The Day: Unmei No Yoru- Fate Stay Night Soundtrack

* * *

**Part 2: Retrieval**

* * *

**Chapter 13: I Promise You**

* * *

Gregor quickly retreated. He didn't want Justin to see that he had been there.

"Pantharos!" The bat quickly fluttered before him.

"Get on Gregor. Would you like to go back to the palace?"

"Please. Quickly." Gregor was gasping for air. He didn't know how to take what he had just seen.

_"How badly does he want me to die?" thought Gregor._

And suddenly Gregor remembered Perseus. "Pan, did Persesus see us?" He dreaded the answer. He knew that if Perseus knew, it was basically the same as Justin himself.

"No he was sleeping soundly the entire time. He fell asleep shortly before we landed." Gregor gave a sigh of relief in return.

"Thank You Pantharos."

"You can call me Pan if you'd like Gregor. It was…oddly warming."

Gregor laughed at his words. "Alright then! Pan it is." said Gregor with a smile. He had taken a liking to the bat since he got here. The bat had always been available when Gregor needed him. He suddenly felt a pang of pain in his heart as he remembered Ares.

Gregor could feel the image of Ares slipping away day by day. He didn't want to forget. He couldn't.

As the bat arrived at the palace Gregor silently dismounted and left without a word. 

* * *

"Gregor why did you leave me? You told me you loved me."

"No please… Stop. I'm sorry… I didn't have any choice…."

"Gregor it wasn't supposed to be me! It was supposed to be you! The prophecy said you! Why did you forsake me Gregor?!"

"I'm sorry!" Gregor felt hot, wet tears stream down his face.

"You deserve to be alone." Ares managed to say as his throat filled with blood.

"This is your fault Gregor." That was the last thing Luxa said before she disintegrated.

Gregor slept fitfully that night. 

* * *

"So are we ready to depart yet?" Gregor looked at Howard, Anya, Ripred and Justin. They all had a certain look in their eyes. Kind of like they were headed off to doom.

Wouldn't be the first time. Gregor couldn't help but laugh. No one besides Howard looked well rested in the slightest.

"We're ready to go. The bats have all been loaded with the supplies." said Howard. "Of course no one else did anything" said Howard with a cough.

"Stop whining Howard! Be a man!" said Anya while slapping him on the back. Howard just blushed in response.

_'Oh man…Howard has it bad."_ Gregor laughed at the idea that the Underlander he had come to consider a big brother of sorts might have a crush.

"Control yourself boy, I can smell you all the way from over here!" Said Ripred exasperatedly. Howard proceeded to turn a dark shade of maroon.

"Shall we all mount up then?" said Justin, trying to change the subject. Justin went over and got on his bat, Perseus. Accordingly Gregor got on Aurora, Ripred got on Pantharos, and Howard got on Nike.

"So…your name is Ulysses then?" asked Anya inquisitively.

"Yes Overlander." The bat purred in response.

"…you wont drop me right…" At this all the bats recoiled in insult. They looked as if Anya had slapped them in the face.

"No no no! I mean like….In the Overland if you fall you die. There are no bats to catch you." Anya nervously twiddled her thumbs. "Sorry If I offended you."

Anya went up to the silver bat and slowly petted his fur. "Sorry Ulysses. I trust you" Anya gave the bat a smile and Ulysses seemed to forgive her.

"I won't drop you as long as you stop making Howard stink like a lovesick flier from **"Gone with The Flier'" **The bat joked with Anya.

This brought out outrageous laughs from Ripred, Justin and the rest of the bats.

"Oh god! Nike please fly!" Gregor had a feeling Howard had a deep desire to throw up.

"Uh Gregor what just happened?" said Anya with confusion.

"Don't worry about it Anna" Gregor had to try to suppress a chuckle himself.

As Nike flew up through the opening in the palace walls, Pantharos, Aurora, Perseus, and Ulysses all followed quickly.  
_  
'Didn't really give Howard much of a chance to _gag' thought Gregor with a laugh. 

* * *

They had been flying for about an hour. Regalia seemed very far away. Besides the dim light of their torches oil lamps, the tunnels were pitch black.

He recalled the cheers that had followed him and the 4 other pairs as they had left the city. Gregor had felt proud knowing these people truly appreciated him for what he did. The people really depended on him.

"So which route are we taking to get to this Slasher forest city thing Ripred? I don't recognize this route."asked Gregor.

"We're going to be going straight through the Jungle and then the Firelands. There an entrance to the section of the Uncharted Lands through the Firelands. I think you may remember it. Some lovely friends of ours with giant poisonous tails? Remember?"

Gregor shuddered as he remembered the giant scorpions which had tried to defend their young. Boots had quickly befriended them and pet their baby scorpions. Gregor's fear quickly turned to a smile as he remembered Boots diplomatic way of handling things.

"So are we going to be entering through the Arch of Tantalus again?"

"Oh God's no. Why would we enter through that god forsaken place?" Ripred threw a bone at Gregor's head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Gregor could hear the huhuhu sound that bats made when they were laughing.

"For saying stupid things! Were going to enter through the tunnels that usually lead to Queenshead. If we take a left turn instead of going on to Queenshead, the Jungle is right there. We'll be close to the nibbler colonies."

"Well that explains how Luxa's nibbler friend got to Queenshead." said Gregor with sorrow.

Gregor could feel Aurora's muscles tense up. He realized how bad the bat looked for the first time since he had got there. Her fur looked stringy and was badly cared for. Her eyes had seemed duller than ever and even her weight seemed to be lower. Was she eating properly?

He realized with some horror that Aurora probably wasn't the most popular bat at the moment. She had let her bond, the queen no less, become captured by enemies. If she didn't hate herself already, everyone was probably very angry at her.

Suddenly Gregor had an overwhelming desire to wrap his arms around the bat and let her know that it was all going to be alright.

"How have you been Aurora?" Gregor started.

"I have spent much time in Ares' old cave the past few weeks" said Aurora. Her voice sounded extremely tired and rather raspy. She hadn't been using it much recently.

"Have you been eating properly? I feel that your wingspan has become smaller or perhaps just your frame? Would you like some food?"

Ripred looked at the pair inquisitively.

"I am okay Gregor. I have been struggling recently but I am okay. Everything is going fine."

Gregor could hear in the poor bats voice that it was not.

With that he bent down and hugged the bat around her neck. He could feel Aurora tense up as if to question "Overlander what are you doing?"

"She's going to be okay Aurora." He whispered into the flier's ear. "She's going to be okay. I promise you."

He got back up and rummaged through the supplies until he pulled a brush out of the supplies that had been packed for them. He gently started to brush the bats fur. It had obviously been far too neglected.

He felt the bats muscles relax and he saw a tear drop fall from the bat's eyes.

* * *

****Aurora!

Honestly I really love Aurora and Luxa. Theyre probably my favorite bond in the entire book. Andromeda and Mareth come close but not close enough.

Thanks for all the reviews that I've gotten guys. Wouldn't be able to do it without you :) Please remember to review and let me know what you think of the story so far. Its all much appreciated.

-Glacierstrike


	14. Poison

Hey again my reviewers! I'm here to give you another chapter, even though this one is pretty short. Sorry about that, but I hope you enjoy it!

I really wanna give special thanks to **Michaelangelo** and especially** Tytonic**.

You guys gave me some of the most positive support I'd received for the story since I returned and I really appreciate it. After I got Tytonic's review I was so excited that I decided I would post this early for all of you haha.

Thanks a lot guys (:

Song Of The Day: Accel World – Alert Sign

* * *

**Chapter 14: Poison**

* * *

"Hey Gregor! Big rat guy! How much longer till we get to this Jungle place?"

Ripred groaned at Anya's name for him. "We should be there in a few minutes. Now can you shush little human girl."

Gregor couldn't help but snicker a little. It seemed like Ripred had finally met his match.

"Well alright. If you saaaay so big rat guy."

And suddenly the darkness faded and they were met with a much more open space that had a light green glow. Gregor looked around and noticed the little eruptions occurring in the poisonous river. They were here.

Gregor could feel Aurora shiver as the bat looked around. This place obviously held bad memories for her. "Are you alright Aurora? Would you like to rest? The patch of nibble land should be nearby, assuming the twisters haven't overtaken it…"

"I'll be fine for a bit more time. Thank you Gregor." Aurora purred back. She seemed to perk up a bit remembering that she wasn't alone this time.

"Don't worry about a thing Aurora. You're surrounded by the best soldiers in Regalia. Oh and Anya."

"Hey!"

The huhuhu sound that came from Aurora and the other bats was pleasant to Gregor's ears.

"Ripred, do you see the patch of land where the oasis was? The nibblers have returned to the land right?"

Justin interjected. "Uh not exactly Gregor. Most nibblers now live in the Fount and Regalia. Nibbler colonization's occurred almost a year ago." said Justin with some pride. "However of course there are those select few who wished to live far from the humans."

Gregor thought about it. If the nibblers hadn't returned they would be in for quite a fight when they got to the land.

As if on cue a twister sprung up out of the overhead trees and lashed at Gregor.

"Woah!" Gregor fell back onto Aurora's back however the twister had already done the damage. Gregor's dagger harness fell into the darkness, torn by the bladed teeth of the twister.

Well atleast it hadn't torn apart Gregor's torso.

* * *

The twister's were coming in waves now and he could see Ripred get into a spin attack on top of Pantharos's back. That would probably hurt the bat in the morning.

Aurora was serving all over the place, desperately trying to dodge the twisters, knowing that Gregor couldn't fight back at the moment.

Gregor quickly got back to his feet and pulled his blade out. He sliced twister head after twister head however the onslaught never seemed to stop. Head after head after head fell into the dark abyss of the jungle below. Gregor could feel the slick green blood of the twisters start to soak into his black collared shirt.

He felt a twister head come within near inches of his left abdomen.

"Dammit I need my dagger!" Solovet's words were going to haunt him to the day he died.

He quickly looked around and noticed that Justin was gone. Ripred and Howard were still fighting valiantly and Anya tried to support Howard. At her current skill level it was all she could do.

_"Where was Justin..."_ thought Gregor with suspicion.

Gregor sliced the heads off of three particularly big snakes before ducking as another snake sprung past his head and into the poisonous river below him.

Gregor decided now would be a good time to start his spin attack.

His blades sliced entire legions of twisters however the never ending onslaught of poisonous snakes was unfaltering. Gregor was starting to tire and feel dizzy.

"Gregor! Catch! But be careful! The harness is soaked in poison!" Gregor stopped his spin attack and looked over just in time to see Justin come back up from the river and throw him back his dagger and harness.

Gregor felt horrible for suspecting the king. He had been helping Gregor.

His eyes showed gratitude but they burned with frustration and pain. Neither of the feelings were truly false.

He caught it in midair and proceeded slash at the twisters with such intensity that Gregor almost forgot who he was. Aurora was doing a magnificent job dodging for him. She was the queen's bat after all.

Gregor couldn't help but laugh. It came out manically. He was enjoying this.

But even so the twisters were coming on in an onslaught that was far too strong. They would eventually be pushed into a dead end and that would be it.

And suddenly Gregor smelled something. It was on his hands. They were soaked in a blueish green liquid that smelled highly of gasoline from the Overland.

"Poison…" Gregor whispered.

It wasn't poison! It was sulfur and methane! Gregor recalled his old chemistry lessons from High School!

Guess it wast a waste after all.

No wonder the river was so toxic. The underground volcanoes were constantly spewing methane and sulfur into the water!

And suddenly an idea came over him. "Ripred! Howard, Anya! Justin! I need all of you to be ready to get back on my word!"

"What is your plan Gregor!" Ripred said in his copyrighted words.

"I actually have one this time Ripred! Just trust me!" Ripred looked back in surprise as he swung his claws and beheaded 5 more twisters.

"Justin can you cover me?!" at his words Justin flew right in front of Aurora and started battling not only his swarm from before but Gregor's as well.

As much as it pained him to admit it Gregor was thankful for the war general's presence.

Gregor took the oil lamp which he had been using by the handle and unscrewed the stone cover so the oil and flame were exposed.

"Justin get back now!" as Justin flew back behind him to fall back with Ripred and Howard, Gregor took the methane and sulfur soaked harness in one hand and the open oil flame in the other.

He jumped forward off of Aurora into the fray.

And then he chucked both items right at the swarm.

Gregor smiled as the flames from the explosion blew him back into the cavern wall.

* * *

The desired effect had been achieved. The Twisters were all writhing in flames and the giant swarms of tree hugging creatures were slowly burning away. If any of them had survived they were quickly retreating away from the group. They paid no attention to Gregor or the other members of the team. Some twisters even fell into the river below, bringing more fire and causing a huge amount of light to illuminate the plant covered cavern for the first time in history.

And suddenly Gregor fell. His hands were both badly burnt. His hands had been laden with the stuff as well after all. He must have been going into shock.

He felt his face fall onto a soft pile of golden, freshly combed fur before he passed out.

* * *

Well there it is my readers! I hope you enjoyed, that was pretty satisfying to write since we finally got into some action.

Know that I stopped studying to write this for you guys haha!

Hope you enjoyed :)

-Glacierstrike


End file.
